


Admiral Heywood Returns

by KarenLivingston



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, HEA, Jane Austen - Freeform, Sidlotte - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenLivingston/pseuds/KarenLivingston
Summary: “The most beautiful stories always start with wreckage.”  Jack LondonCharlotte Heywood, departing Sanditon a year ago under the most distressing circumstances, has returned.  New York was good for her.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Georgiana Lambe, Charlotte Heywood/James Stringer, Charlotte Heywood/Original Character(s), Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 108
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Heywood Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank my readers for their encouragement. My angst when Sanditon ended so unsatisfactorily pushed me to write the season two the producers were not going to provide— and my appreciation of Jane Austen required a happy ending for our characters.   
> I stayed close to the story line in Sanditon and did not modernize it as some fan fiction writers have. These writers have a greater imagination than I do! Bless them all for keeping the characters alive and moving ahead!   
> Again, thank you for reading along with me. I love this Sanditon community.

Bumping along the cliffs, Charlotte strained to see through the grimy carriage window, longing to catch a glimpse of the glittering sea and the seaside town she had grown to love. “How I have missed you, Sanditon!” she thought to herself. She smiled broadly when the gleaming white stone buildings came into view. These same buildings, after the disastrous fire that changed her life completely, were charred and looking hopeless when she left a year ago. This place, clinging to the wide expanse of beach, had become her chosen home. After her time abroad and a visit with her Willingden family, she had looked forward to this sweet moment of return to Sanditon.

Drawing up to the summer home of her friend, the door was thrown open in welcome. Charlotte, without respectable restraint, nearly threw herself from the carriage and into the embrace of her good friend and mentor, Lady Susan Worcester. “Oh, you cannot imagine how much I have missed you!” she exclaimed while wiping happy tears from her eyes. “And, likewise, you know how much I have longed for your return to us!” Lady Susan said while holding Charlotte at arm’s length to get a good look at her friend--searching for any indication of weariness or sadness. “You are looking well, despite your long journey!” she said smiling as she led Charlotte into the house. “Come, come, let’s call for tea and have a good long chat, just as soon as you are settled.” 

Charlotte’s trunks were dutifully carried upstairs and placed in her quarters, dresses hung, and a fresh change of clothing for dinner laid out. Once settled in her beautifully furnished rooms, she was anxious to hear all the news of Sanditon. 

Descending the stairs, she joyously effused, “I want to hear about everyone, walk everywhere and see everything! Of course, I wish to see Tom, Mary, and the children right away. They were such kind hosts last year. They encouraged me to come back; however, under the circumstances when I left, I could not promise. I am also excited to meet the newest Babbington! I must call on them soon. And there are so many others I long to see. How I have missed everyone!”

Lady Susan smiled and welcomed her friend to an elegant but comfortable drawing room.

Charlotte remarked, with less enthusiasm, “I was so sorry to hear of Lady Denham’s passing—my father informed me upon my arrival in Willingden. She became a friend to me and will be so missed I am sure. She did love to tease! I would have enjoyed seeing her again. Well, it is not to be unfortunately.” 

Lady Susan, surmising that Charlotte had received very little news of Sanditon beyond the headlines, began with the Denham news, “Were you aware that Lady Denham left her estate to the town of Sanditon, with of course, a stipulation that the “asses’ milk” continues to flow? It is a strange legacy she wanted, is it not?” 

“That is wonderful news and it _is_ surely a unique legacy! I do not imagine the news of her will was well received by Sir Edward or Miss Brereton.” Charlotte remarked with a slight smile. “Although, I imagine she has endeared herself to the Parkers.” 

“It has made the rebuilding very easy, and yet someone must keep Tom’s grand ideas in check. Mr. Stringer has been a marvel in the rebuilding of all that was lost in the fire—very capable. And with the additional capital he has the men and equipment that was much needed.” Lady Susan added.

As tea was served, Lady Susan steered the conversation to Charlotte. “Now tell me, Charlotte, how are you, and specifically your heart, and how was New York? It seemed a hasty decision to go abroad, although I admit it was most appropriate in view of … everything.” Brightening, Susan said, “ I am sure your father’s sister was thrilled to have you for a year while you were studying.” 

“Oh, yes, it was _grand_ being there with Aunt Abigail and her family, she was so sweet to me, and while New York is a huge and exciting city, and a bit overwhelming I might add, my studies kept my mind busy and focused. Which was a very good thing, given my state of mind when I arrived there. I appreciated the distance from everything familiar and a new challenge to occupy my mind. It was so exciting to learn about something I have had an interest in, especially after seeing Sanditon being built.”

Under Lady Susan’s steady regard, Charlotte continued, gazing at the leaves swirling in her teacup as she searched for the right words. “You asked about my heart… I believe it is mending, although it may be very reluctant to fall in love again any time soon. I fear I may be ruined for trusting …” Charlotte’s voice quietly trailed off while smoothing her skirt as a small cloud darkened her countenance for a brief moment. 

Lady Susan reminded Charlotte, “You recall our conversations—love is like a disease and sometimes it does take time to recover. I also believe that true love always finds its way, and I am never wrong about this!”

Changing the direction and mood of the conversation, Charlotte looked up and said with a smile, “What a pleasant routine tea is! I certainly missed this. It is all coffee in America.”

“And,” inquired Lady Susan with raised brows, “what of your studies? Did you complete what you hoped to?” 

“Yes, all I did was study and study. I was anxious to get my certification and return home to England. I certainly do not feel like a budding architect, but I do love it, and I now have so many ideas I wish to explore. I am sure Mr. Stringer and I will have a lot to discuss.” Setting her teacup on the table, Charlotte said, “I can’t thank you enough for your generous offer that I might join you in bringing another phase of Sanditon to reality. It should be vastly challenging!”

Although the women were great friends, and had shared many intimate conversations, the subject that lurked under every gesture and thought was the sudden and heartbroken departure Charlotte had made a year ago. Sidney Parker had left her in pieces. However, Charlotte being of a strong and determined nature, chose to leave her beloved Sanditon and to move forward with her life, without her heart intact. Over the past year, Charlotte had deliberately avoided any news of Sidney, instructing her family to not pass on to her news of Sanditon and to cautiously guard her privacy. Her family was keen to do exactly that, knowing that their eldest daughter returned to them with a sorely bruised heart that was assumed to be from the sudden end of her promising alliance with Sidney Parker.

Lady Susan, crossing the room to gaze out the windows to the activity beyond, turned to Charlotte and guided the conversation to the outcome of Sidney’s attempt to save his family from financial ruin after the devastating town fire. Lady Susan wanted to prepare Charlotte for the inevitable comments of others… knowing they would not be very sensitive or kind to a mending heart. 

Speaking cautiously and watching her friend’s reaction she began, “Charlotte, did you know Mrs. Campion once again threw Sidney over—in favor of a man with a title—almost at the altar, I dare say. Although Sidney was greatly relieved of a terrible fate, he retreated to the crowds of London which was supposed by many to be due to another marriage scandal. I hear he has buried himself in business and has not been seen in Sanditon for quite some time. 

Mrs. Campion’s wedding was exceedingly elaborate, which came as no surprise. They left for her husband’s country house in Scotland and they are making their home there. I am sure she will not be missed in London!”

_Charlotte felt at that moment that the earth had begun spinning in the opposite direction and struggled to regain her balance and remain in control._

Lady Susan could see that this news was as distressing to Charlotte as it had been when it was announced to the Parker family. Charlotte appeared flustered, as her face grew scarlet with emotion and her hand began to tremble almost imperceptibly. 

Breathing deeply to regain control, Charlotte asked, “They did not marry? What of her investment in Sanditon? Everything seems to be moving forward and it is beautiful—what I could see from the coach.” 

Lady Susan replied, “In order for Mrs. Campion to break the engagement her investment was secured, which happened before anyone knew that Lady Denham intended to leave her estate to Sanditon. Her new husband is more than rich enough so it was not a great loss to her.” Lady Susan spoke with a triumphant tilt of the chin. 

With a gentle kindness in her voice, Lady Susan continued, “Dear Charlotte, I fear I have upset you with this news. I did not share it with you by letter while you were away, as I did not wish to upset you and distract from your purposes. I was afraid you might not accept my offer to come to Sanditon to assist me. It was selfish, please forgive me. I was not certain what news may have reached you in New York; you know how gossip travels. I do hope you will not reconsider!”

Charlotte assured Lady Susan, “Oh, no! I am at home here in Sanditon and I am thrilled to be back. I will just need a bit of time to adjust to the… _changes_. It is a lot to take in as you can imagine. I do wish Sidney every happiness, and if he is happy in his life, I will be glad to know it.” 

Rising from her place, Charlotte crossed the room to where Susan had been watching the activity in the street, reaching out to grasp the hand of Lady Susan, Charlotte said as casually as possible and with a smile, “I am longing for a little fresh air. I think a walk along the beach and cliffs is exactly what I need after my journey. Would you excuse me for a brief walk?” 

“Of course, my dear girl. You have had quite the day with more than enough news to absorb. I expect you may relish a little time to reacquaint yourself with the sea. A walk in the bracing air will be a tonic. When you return, we will enjoy a relaxing dinner and perhaps call on the Parkers tomorrow if that pleases you.”

“Oh, thank you for understanding. I shan’t be long!” Charlotte gathered her bonnet and wrap, breathing deeply at the thought of the sand, sea, and clifftops. 

As she stepped from the house, the brisk sea air washed over her, causing her breath to catch, and releasing the tears she held back from Lady Susan which began to flow silently and unabated. Although Charlotte expected Sanditon to call up the emotions of her lost love, she was surprised at the rawness of her heart and how easily it was laid bare. She strode with great intent and purpose along the familiar route toward the shore, hoping not to be recognized, and not allowing herself to greet anyone on the narrow streets.

As she walked without seeing, her thoughts challenged her. “Why did Sidney not make known to me his changed circumstances? Did no one other than Lady Susan know where I was? Did my family know of this and kept it from me—as I had asked them to? Does he no longer have feelings for me? Did he believe I would be unable to accept him after the supposed humiliation of a broken engagement?” Her head and heart swirled with questions and emotions she had managed to keep under control until the mention of his name. 

Charlotte turned from the sea, tears now dried, and walked uphill to the cliffs longing to see the full sweep of the place she had come to love and call home.

A lone male figure stood on the beach looking pensively out to sea. Turning, he saw Charlotte’s retreating figure as she made her way up the cliffs, and for the briefest moment he thought he recognized the set of the shoulders, the gait of the woman, the hair flowing wildly in the wind. “It cannot be. My mind conjures her time and again.” And with a slight, sad smile at the memory of her, he turned and walked slowly toward Trafalgar House.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships renewed!

“Charlotte!” exclaimed Mary Parker when she and Lady Susan were announced as visitors to Trafalgar House. She hurried to the door to greet them. “We had not heard that you were returning to Sanditon! What a wonderful surprise!” Mary enveloped Charlotte in a warm hug. “Tom and the children will be so happy to see you. They just left a few moments ago to run on the beach. Please, come into the drawing room and we will call for tea. I am so anxious to hear about your time away.” Turning attention to Lady Susan, Mary teased, “You certainly kept the secret of Charlotte’s return well Lady Susan! Everyone will be so pleased.” 

Lady Susan remarked with a sly smile, “It was not meant to be a secret. I was simply selfish in wanting time with Charlotte before everyone else made claims on her attention.”

Mary continued with a smile she could not extinguish, “Charlotte, you might think it surprising for Tom to have time to relax with the children, but he is a changed man—I have my husband back. With the rebuild moving ahead and the capital from Lady Denham, there is actually time for a bit of fun.” Mary, reaching for Charlotte’s hand effused, “Oh, it is so wonderful to see you. You are looking well, my dear. I worried so about you.” 

“And you, Mary, you look simply wonderful! I have missed you all so much and I am happy to be back in Sanditon. There is so much to tell! I am looking forward to a good long visit, although there is no rush—I am now making Sanditon my home. We will have lots of time to catch up. I simply could not wait to see you all.” Charlotte spoke with genuine affection for the Parkers. Looking around the familiar rooms, Charlotte’s eyes fell upon the scale model of Sanditon. She remembered standing at that very spot and the conversation with Sidney filled with promise just before everything changed. It had all seemed so certain in that moment.

As the tea was brought to the drawing room, an eruption of laughter and young voices were heard as the door opened to happy children and Tom carrying the youngest—little James, now toddling, was able to join the fun with the older children. As Tom handed off his coat and hat, he was unaware of visitors. As he turned and glanced over his shoulder he said, “Oh my word, I am sorry to have interrupted. I did not know you had visitors, Mary … Charlotte? Charlotte! My, what a wonderful surprise! I had not the slightest idea that you were in Sanditon. How on earth did you manage to sneak into town?” Tom quickly came into the room, brushing sand from his trousers, crossing the room to greet Charlotte with an fitting clasp of hands. “You, my dear, look absolutely amazing.” 

The children quickly surrounded Charlotte, giving great hugs and smiles, chattering a mile a minute, which was something Charlotte had missed terribly—much in the way she missed her younger sisters and brothers. The Parker children had written to her, and their sweet letters sent ahead by her family, were the only contact she allowed herself with the Parkers. Letters from Mary or Diana would have been far too painful to endure. No, it was easier for her to move ahead without explanations, and she desperately needed to separate herself from the family, at least for a while.

Turning to address the other visitor, Tom remarked, “Lady Susan, you have kept the best secret of the year! How are you, my Lady? We are happy to see you settled here in Sanditon for the summer months. I trust your home is to your liking?” Tom asked, ever the ambassador for Sanditon.

“Oh yes, it is adequate for a summer respite. London can be excruciatingly hot and oppressive in late summer. The sea breezes here are a welcome change,” Lady Susan replied smiling, and extending her hand to Tom.

Tom, having forgotten momentarily how Mary shared with him the growing affection between Charlotte and Sidney before the disastrous fire, spoke freely without thinking, “You just missed Sidney. He left early this morning to return to London, and unfortunately, we have seen very little of him this past year. He has devoted himself to his work and to the responsibility for his ward, Miss Lambe.” Lady Susan and Mary exchanged glances, knowing this information may be uncomfortable for Charlotte. Charlotte, however, managed a smile but did not remark. 

Tom continued, “He is accompanying Miss Lambe, to Antigua in order to introduce her intended, Otis Molineux, to what remains of her family there. I believe they will be away for a number of weeks, and there is no return date that I am aware of. I dare say, it has taken a lot for Sidney to recognize their determined will to marry and to actually give his blessing. They will still be waiting until she is 21, but… that is just a year away. Time does pass quickly, does it not?”

With that, Tom asked for his coat and hat. “Well, ladies, if you will excuse me, I am to meet with Mr. Stringer. Charlotte, we really must set time aside to catch up. I would love to show you the progress on our lovely town. The rebuild is even grander than what was lost in the fire. I daresay, Mr. Stringer will be happy to see you and explain the plans that are evolving. We have missed you terribly! So happy to see you Lady Susan. Until later…” Tom moved toward the door as he bowed slightly. 

Once Tom had left for his meeting, Charlotte was able to breathe more easily again. Was she always to feel the sting of heartbreak when his name was mentioned, she thought to herself.

Charlotte, Lady Susan and Mary enjoyed a delightful tea and Charlotte was able to recount to Mary her months in America and her accomplishments. Mary was especially interested in her newly acquired education in architecture. 

“Charlotte, I am not surprised, knowing you and your interest in such things. As you know not many women are minded to do as you have done. Bravo for you!” Mary said.

“Oh, there were obstacles put in my way, as many were skeptical that I would be a serious student. Many men were turned away from the program. I was very fortunate to have been accepted. I think they expected—no, hoped--that I would not finish, but I proved them wrong.” Charlotte said with a firm set of her jaw.

As the morning grew into afternoon, Lady Susan and Charlotte left Trafalgar House having enjoyed a great visit with Mary and a brief moment with Tom and the children. Charlotte expected there would be many other opportunities to catch up with these dear friends. Strolling through Sanditon toward Lady Susan’s home, many gentlemen tipped their hats to them. After all, two lovely women enjoying an afternoon out was worthy of notice. 

Passing the renewed buildings that had been so terribly burned, Charlotte saw a familiar face, smiling as they approached him, “Miss Heywood, well met!” “Lady Worcester,” James Stringer tipped his hat to them as he spoke. “Miss Heywood, what a great surprise to see you back in Sanditon! There has been no news of you for these many months and now here you are.”

“Mr. Stringer! How nice to see you! I have been here for less than a full day and I have heard great things about your work rebuilding Sanditon!” Charlotte said with a broad smile. “I trust you are well?” she asked. “Oh, indeed, miss. I have the men and equipment now to do a fine job on the rebuild, and I am beginning to work on plans for a town of my own design, as we spoke of so long ago.”

“That is good news, Mr. Stringer! I know you have many ideas you could bring to it. You may be surprised to know that I have spent my time away from Sanditon studying architecture. As you know, I was always interested in what you were doing here.”

“I recall that you were. And that does not surprise me at all! You are a unique woman. We should make time to have a conversation. I would be very interested in what you have learned. I have not been able to take up the offered apprenticeship, but I hope to do so when this project is done.” Mr. Stringer smiled and enjoyed looking into Charlotte’s beautiful brown eyes which he thought were lost to him forever.

“Who knows, we may end up on the same team yet!” he said as he walked away, referring to her new responsibilities with the addition to Sanditon, and remembering his comment to her at the cricket match the last summer.

Charlotte and Lady Susan continued their stroll through Sanditon to home. As the hours had been so happily spent, they were unaware of the late hour and suddenly felt the need for a chance to retreat to their own thoughts.

“Lady Susan, I think I would again like to take a brief walk up the cliffs. I am a little tired and it may be the refreshing break I need at the moment. You are welcome to join me if it pleases you.”

“Oh, no, dear girl. I am not of the mind to do anything other than enter my own rooms and order tea. Please enjoy a little fresh air for me!” Lady Susan replied.

With that, Charlotte saw Lady Susan to her door and again sought out the familiar path to the sea. The sea air, always fresh, did not fail to revive her. As she walked to the crest of the hill, her heart was full with renewed friendships with Mary, Tom and Mr. Stringer. Her thoughts about Mr. Stringer were not as clear as they had been last year. Her mind and heart at that time was completely consumed with Sidney Parker. Her intent was to renew friendships and find her place in the society and work of Sanditon. She determined that she would try to keep her love for Sidney in the past and move ahead. After all, she reasoned, he is out of the country indefinitely. 

As she left the cliffs and headed to her new home she knew what she must do right away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters, letters and...

_My dear Georgiana,_

_I have missed you so!_

_My deepest apologies for not writing sooner, although I believe you would be the one friend who understands why I needed to distance myself from Mr. Sidney Parker! Believe me, I would have loved to keep our contact, but you may have guessed that with Sidney deciding to marry Mrs. Campion, my heart needed distance from everyone close to him. I could not have borne the news of his wedding._

_You knew I was in love with him, even though I couldn’t admit it to you. When we spoke that time in your room, I was not sure of his feelings for me. Once he made his intentions known, the night of that terrible fire, I never had an opportunity to share that with you—he did tell me he intended to ask for my hand in marriage, but that was not to be. The details of his decision you are well aware of._

_I have heard the most wonderful news about you! I am beside myself with happiness for you and Otis! Mr. Tom Parker told me that through your determination, you and Otis managed to wear down Sidney’s resistance to your marriage and he has given his blessing. You are meant to be together in life! I cried many tears for you with all you had endured… being led to believe that Otis betrayed you! How wonderful that you found your way back to trust and love. I am saddened, though, that you are probably at this moment sailing toward Antigua and we will need to wait to renew our friendship._

_You may not know—indeed, I can’t believe you would know—that I am back from abroad and have made my home in Sanditon. I was fortunate to travel to New York (what an interesting place that is) and lived with my father’s sister and her family while attending classes on architecture. It was a perfect place and diversion for my overwhelmed mind and heart. My friend Lady Susan Worcester has taken me under her wing and her intent is that we work together to plan a new addition to Sanditon. She is a great inspiration and is willing to collaborate with me, the budding architect, in the fine art of building and business! Of course, Mr. Stringer will be part of that planning, but I’m so excited to be part of it!_

_I do hope you will forgive me for not writing to you these past months. It was a very painful departure from Sanditon, and I am afraid that if I had not gone abroad and broken my ties to the Parkers I would have fallen completely to pieces._

_Please write and tell me you have forgiven me. I will be here in Sanditon when you return and I will reserve many afternoons to spend with you!_

_Much love to you and Otis,_

_Your friend always,_

_Charlotte Heywood_

Charlotte laid her pen aside. Savoring the memory of her friend, she looked pensively out her window where the rain was falling, lashing at the window. Rising from her writing table, she crossed the room to her books which were strewn about her bedside table. Picking up her volume of Heraclitus, she felt again the sting of Mrs. Campion’s remarks and the laughter of the beau monde who followed her around at the regatta. That was the moment when she simply could not endure another moment of Sidney’s ambivalence toward her and left the conversation with tears stinging her eyes. With her cheeks flaming at the memory, she easily turned to the words of Heraclitus that she and Sidney had exchanged prior to the uncomely comments by Mrs. Campion. “A man cannot step into the same river twice…”

With a deep sigh, Charlotte settled again to her writing task, beginning again.

_Dear Family,_

_I miss you all so much! My arrival in Sanditon was met with the renewal of friendships and a lot of joy. The Tom Parkers send their regards and hope that you are all well. They continue to recall to me the kindness you showed them when their carriage overturned, and Mr. Parker injured his ankle. It certainly put many things in motion for me, did it not?_

_The good news is that my dear friend, Miss Georgiana Lambe, is engaged to be married to her true love, Mr. Otis Molineux. I believe I mentioned them to you—such drama! Unfortunately, they have just sailed to Antigua with her guardian, Mr. Sidney Parker, to introduce Otis to her remaining family before they are wed next year. I will be looking forward to their return in a number of weeks._

_Lady Susan is graciousness personified, and we are having a wonderful time getting reacquainted. I have missed her friendship and she certainly keeps me steady! Her home, as you can imagine, is as gracious as herself, and I fear I may become spoiled!_

_The sea and the beauty of this place continues to charm me beyond all reason—perhaps I am made of sea water and sand, much like Lady Denham! I am making it a habit to walk the shore and clifftops each day in order to take it all in. I often feel I need to pinch myself to know I am really back in Sanditon with dear friends and a future in architecture!_

_I know you are interested in knowing about the Parkers—all of them. Tom, Mary and their brood of brilliant children are doing very well. With Lady Denham’s last will and testament leaving her estate to Sanditon (Isn’t that unexpected?), and the needed capital secure, Tom is much more relaxed, and the rebuilding of the town is going very well under the guidance of Mr. James Stringer. Arthur and Diana are exactly as I left them. They continue to spend quantities of time and money with the resident doctor, but they are happy and thriving._

_As for Sidney Parker. I am not sure what news you had of him that you mercifully did not pass along to me, but he did not marry Mrs. Campion. She was quietly courted by a man with a title and a considerable fortune and she broke the engagement to Sidney (for a second time). Tom Parker told me that Sidney is rarely in Sanditon, as he has devoted himself to his business in London and in caring for his ward, my friend, Miss Lambe. That is a mercy for me, as I am not certain how I would feel if I had to cross paths with him regularly. My heart is as you know, very well and improving—and I would like to keep it that way._

_It is a dream to be here, although I miss you all so very much. Please kiss the young ones for me and consider allowing Alison to come to Sanditon at some point to visit me. I would cherish time with her! Please write with all the news of Willingden!_

_With my best love,_

_Charlotte_

At last, she sealed her letters to be posted and rose from her writing table. Mercifully, the rain had stopped, and she considered her daily walk to the sea. “It may be a good time to post my letters and again visit the view from the clifftop,” she mused to herself. 

Descending the stairs, she called for her bonnet and wrap, and leaving a message for Lady Susan that she would return in a short while, she left with haste to make sure her letters were posted early. As she closed the door and turned to the street, her eyes lit upon two men, one of which was Tom Parker, walking toward Trafalgar House. Her heart leapt up into her throat. "Whoever that man is, he does resemble greatly Mr. Sidney Parker in his walk. But it cannot be him, as he is on his way to Antigua.” she thought to herself.

Turning in the direction of the post, she quickened her pace, walking in the opposite direction feeling an urgency to complete her tasks and find her way once again to the coast. The sky did appear to threaten rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney and Charlotte are both back in Sanditon... what are the chances?

After leaving her letters to be posted, once again Charlotte climbed the path to the clifftop. However, on the tail of the morning’s storm, the wind was almost violent, whipping her bonnet off and her hair into her face. _She loved it._ The power of the elements was never something she feared—somehow it often matched her own internal landscape—feelings which she could not always contain. Her father had teasingly called her his “wild wind of a girl.” It could not have been more fitting!

Today, after spending the morning watching the rain pummel her window and the gardens below, she was grateful for a small break in the weather to walk. It calmed her to do so although she would return home rather windblown and as the rain began to fall again, a little soggy.

The sighting of Tom Parker with a gentleman who reminded her so of Sidney had unsettled her. Every day now someone or something brought her broken heart to the surface and she knew that she must grow much stronger in order to establish her new life in Sanditon—he was still everywhere.

Glancing across the cliff from where she stood, to the very spot where she and Sidney had shared the most endearing moments and the kisses she could never entirely remove from her mind, she saw that someone was standing there. At a distance she was not able to see who it might be, but it was a man holding his hat in his hand, also battling the fierce gale with his back to her. 

Having stood for what seemed an hour, with her thoughts and feelings as tempestuous as the sea and gale that buffeted her, Charlotte, now chilled to the bone, descended the cliffs by the well-worn path. As she neared the sands of the beach she believed she heard someone call her name.

“Charlotte” was carried on the wind, but she was unable to determine where it was coming from. Looking around her the beach appeared to be deserted, except for that lone figure on the cliff. “Surely he is not calling to me,” she thought to herself. I must be mistaken. Shaking her head to rid herself of what was probably imagined (which is something she often did of late), she stepped up her pace, shivering in the relentless wind, and headed home to a warm fire and a welcome cup of tea. “Charlotte, you really must get a firm hold on your imagination.” She scolded herself.

Trafalgar House

“Sidney!” exclaimed Tom Parker, “we assumed you to be well on your way to Antigua by now. What brings you back to Sanditon?” 

“Well, as luck would have it, my ward, Miss Lambe has come down with a fever and cannot travel right away. So, until she is well I am afraid we are grounded here in England, which by an account from the doctor will be a minimum of two weeks,” Sidney replied, removing his hat and coat. “I wanted to go over a few things more with Mr. Stringer before leaving the country, so this is actually a good opportunity to see that everything is on schedule. I felt a bit rushed leaving last time.” 

Mary entered the room, warmly greeting Sidney, “How nice to see you, Sidney! We did not expect to see you again for at least a few weeks. I hope you are well after traveling in this horrid storm! How long can you stay, and I do hope you will stay here with us, the children miss you when they haven’t seen you for a while.”

“Of course, Mary, I would love to spend time with them.” Sidney smiled and walked to the fireplace to warm himself. 

Tom, without much warning and certainly without taking into consideration how it might be received, said, “Surprise of all surprises, Sidney. Charlotte Heywood is back in Sanditon with an education in architecture and plans to assist with the new Sanditon addition! Isn’t that marvelous? She is certainly no ordinary young woman, wouldn’t you agree?” continuing on, “She is now in residence with Lady Susan Worcester and is apparently planning to stay forever!”

Mary, watching Sidney for any indication that he was thrown back by this news, saw with heartbreak how Sidney’s eyes sought the floor and his countenance fell. She said, “Sidney, it is shocking, is it not? I am sure she would welcome seeing you again, in the spirit of friendship?” 

“Yes, Mary, I suppose she might—however, I am not certain I am ready to see her. What she has learned about my situation is unknown to me and I fear she may think very badly of me. I may attempt to call on her when I feel the time is right, but in the meantime, I would appreciate your keeping my whereabouts quiet.”

With that Sidney continued, “Tom, Mary, would you excuse me for an hour or so? I am longing to visit the beach and just stretch myself after the long ride from London today. The fresh air, albeit stormy, might be good for me.”

“Of course, Sidney, take all the time you want. The children will be happy to see you when you return. But, be warned, the wind is absolutely fierce the closer you get to the water!” Mary said with concern written on her brow. “No sea bathing today, please!”

“Of course not,” Sidney said with a smile.

Sidney collected his hat and coat and left Trafalgar House in search of a cleansing wind and an opportunity to sort his feelings and thoughts regarding the news of Charlotte. “Charlotte, my dear Charlotte, is here in Sanditon! How she must regard me after my letters were returned to me this past year! Tom and Mary do not know how I tried to reach her, but her family refused my requests and returned every letter I sent. Has she learned that I did not wed Mrs. Campion? Does she no longer have feelings for me? Would this jilted fiancé be an embarrassment to her?”

Sidney pondered all this as he walked with energy toward the beach and cliff. With his heart heavier than ever before, he sought out the very spot where he and Charlotte shared their most intimate moment—the moment he determined that he could not live without her. 

And, yet, here he is, simply filling his life with obligations, some of which he has grown to enjoy—Georgiana has become something of a daughter to him. Regardless of the work, the rounds of soirees, and the good friends Babbington and Crowe who have held him up throughout all of his pain, the emptiness he feels when he enters his bedchamber every night is almost excruciating. And now, is there a chance to redeem this love?

Standing on the very spot where every memory and the tormenting questions flooded over him, whipped by the relentless wind, he called out her name, “Charlotte!” And, as it happens in his dreams, that cry mocked him, returning as void as an echo.

Sidney at last began walking back to Trafalgar House with anticipation of spending time with the Parker children. They never failed to cheer him.

As he made his way, the same woman he saw leaving the cliffs just as he was departing for London last time, walked ahead of him. This time his pulse quickened—that gait, the set of her shoulders and the wild, tangled hair he now knew may be his beloved Charlotte. She was far ahead and walking at a pace he could not easily catch up to, and alas, he was not sure he was ready to see her.

As Charlotte returned to Lady Susan’s she shed her drenched hat and coat by the entry, her hair streaming with rain and tangled by the wind. Lady Susan, with alarm, crossed the room to assist Charlotte with her things, and in an almost commanding voice said, “Oh my dear girl! You certainly need a hot bath and warm, dry clothing or you will catch the death of yourself! What could have possibly kept you out in this unforgiving weather?” 

Charlotte smiled and replied, “I was just being my father’s ‘wild wind of a daughter!’ I know it is very unwise to get so drenched, but I was once again enjoying the great sea and time ran away with me. The storm finally insisted I leave!”

“I will tell you all about it when I have recovered… Susan, sometimes I think I may be losing my mind just a little. I keep thinking I am seeing Sidney everywhere and even while on the beach, I felt I heard him say my name. It is vastly unsettling!” 

Lady Susan, with an understanding smile, shushed Charlotte and encouraged her to warm up and then come back for a good chat by the fire. “Again, my dear, love is a disease. These are just symptoms!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambassador Babbington brings news and a plea...

“You simply must stay out of the drenching rain and wind, Charlotte. Please take your time today and rest a while. I fear you may be in for a setback,” Lady Susan said with concern as she gathered her wrap and bonnet. “I will be in London for a few days—we must have new ball gowns for the end of season ball and as ever, there are business issues to address. Tell me you will try to rest and not go wandering on the clifftops until this weather improves!”

“Thank you for your kind concern, and I will stay in from the weather, but I don’t feel unwell and I am looking forward to seeing the Babbingtons and their little one soon. As well, I have arranged to meet with Mr. Stringer tomorrow to see the rebuilding progress and also talk with him about his thoughts on the addition.” Charlotte said. 

Lady Susan looked at Charlotte in a mock scolding way and said, “I simply want you to stay well. We have much ahead of us!” 

“I promise, if I begin to feel poorly, I will stay in my bed and drink quantities of hot tea!” Charlotte said with a warm smile, encouraging Lady Susan not to worry and to hurry back from London. “Upon your return I look forward to sharing all the news from the Babbingtons and learn of any news of Arthur and Diana you may hear. They are a funny pair, and I believe they are also in London at the moment.”

With a warm embrace, Lady Susan left and quickly entered her coach, trying to not get rained upon. 

Charlotte, turning to the drawing room, called for a pot of tea and sat gazing out the windows as Lady Susan’s coach pulled away. It was a truly gloomy day again and she may not be able to visit the sea as she had hoped. Once her tea was served, she studied the tea leaves in her cup and looked forward to being on her own for a short while.

Encounters with Sidney’s memory, with just the mention of his name, were causing her to doubt her decision to return to Sanditon. “Will this always be the case until I am entirely over the memory of those few promising encounters?” she mused to herself. “And, what of my vain imagination—how do I put that to rest? Apparitions calling my name from the cliffs. Charlotte, please…” she thought. 

Shaking off her melancholy she returned to her rooms and prepared for her day. Once again she picked up her volume of Heraclitus and turned to the well-worn page, “…For he is not the same man, and it is not the same river,” she read. Would that be true if she were ever to see Sidney? Are we not the same people we were a year ago? The river runs on and we change… And, what of trust? Is it wise to step into the river twice? Her thoughts plagued her.

From the foot of the stairway, the butler called out to her, “Visitor for Miss Charlotte Heywood.”

Charlotte, from the top of the stairs with surprise asked, “Who is it?”

The butler announced, “Lord Babbington, ma’am.” 

With a smile that could not be suppressed, Charlotte flew down the stairs and to the door welcoming him. “Lord Babbington, what a wonderful surprise! I was just thinking on a good time to call on you and Lady Babbington. I hear there is another Babbington? A son? Please, sit down, will you? I am anxious to hear your news!”

“Charlotte, how good to see you. You have been missed terribly in this sometimes dreary little seaside town!” Babbington said, smiling and reaching for her hand. “We do have a robust little son, and he charms us constantly!” He continued, “How are you? You look particularly well, and I do believe your year away has been a good one. Of course, we want to hear all the news of your travels. Mr. Tom Parker has given us a taste of your very ambitious year abroad and plans for the future. I daresay, Lady Babbington, Esther to you, would very much enjoy a visit.” 

With a hesitation while looking intently into her lovely eyes, he continued. “Charlotte, I must admit that once I heard you were back in Sanditon I knew this would be a shock to Sidney. Did you know about his broken engagement?”

“Oh, yes, Lady Susan shared the details of that situation. I do hope he is recovering from yet another broken engagement to Mrs. Eliza Campion.” Charlotte said very matter-of-factly, attempting to keep her opinion of her from her voice. Mrs. Campion’s disregard for her still stung her memory.

“Charlotte, I am here on Sidney’s behalf as well. Are you aware that he is at this moment in Sanditon? He was meant to be on his way to Antigua, but Miss Lambe has fallen ill with a fever and their travel is postponed,” he explained.

_Once again, the earth began spinning in the opposite direction and she was fearful that she might faint. Would this never settle?_

“That is surprising news,” She said while taking a deep breath to regain herself, “I was told by Tom Parker that he was on his way to Antigua with Miss Lambe and her fiancé.”

“Sidney learned just yesterday that you are here in Sanditon and he called upon me right away this morning. He is perhaps in the worst emotional turmoil I have ever witnessed of him. And, you can imagine, he is no stranger to disappointment or troubling issues. He has asked that I act as his ambassador, which is highly unusual for him as you would know, to determine your willingness to see him. I believe he is desperate to see you.” 

Lord Babbington rose from his chair and began to pace the room. “You know he is the dearest friend I have, and it has been a most difficult year for him and consequently for all of us who care for him. If you can give an answer, please do so now. If you need time to think on this, please understand that he will be leaving again in a matter of a few days and will be gone for an undetermined time.” 

It was obvious to Charlotte that the pain she had felt at their parting a year ago was not hers alone, but it had overflowed to all of the Parkers, with the exception of Tom who due to his nature remained oblivious; and also to those closest to both of them. 

“Lord Babbington, I will need a bit of time to catch my breath and consider this.” She said as tears stung just below the surface. “I knew with my return to Sanditon and my friendship with Tom and Mary Parker as well as Arthur and Diana, that I would indeed see Sidney again. The Parkers are dear friends.”

Charlotte continued, “I promise you that I will not delay with a response. I will send word by tomorrow. Lady Susan is on her way to London for a few days, and it will give me privacy to think on this.”

At that, Lord Babbington called for his hat and coat, “Charlotte, it is my hope that you will give Sidney your consideration. Regardless of your answer, it has been lovely seeing you again. And, we would truly love to visit with you at our home. We will look forward to that. As for Sidney, I will wait for news from you.” 

Taking his leave, Charlotte sat again near the windows and watched Lord Babbington as he walked up the street, dodging the rain and holding his hat on his head against the wind. She saw that he was greeted by someone who appeared to be waiting for him. “Sidney!” She thought with tears beginning to fall. 

The men disappeared around the corner and Charlotte was able to tear herself from the windows and return again to her rooms. With every strong emotion churning, she did not know how to answer Lord Babbington. Although her first thought was her love for Sidney… lurking just below the surface were hurt and anger. “This will require a bit of consideration,” she thought. ”I am not sure I can trust myself, the “wild wind of a girl.”

Honoring her promise to Lady Susan, Charlotte stayed in and spent most of her day reading; however, as the weather cleared late in the afternoon, she could not resist a walk. Donning her warmest coat and firmly tying her bonnet in the hopes it would not fly away again, she stepped out into the sunshine and a gentle, warm breeze. “Oh, the tonic of the outdoors!” she thought to herself. 

With no particular destination in mind, she strolled through town, gazing at the wares displayed in the merchants’ windows, finding it to be a soothing occupation of mind after all of the thinking she was required to do with the news of Sidney. 

It occurred to her that she had not claimed the post in some days and began walking in that direction, hoping to find a letter from her family. As she rounded the corner, occupied with her own thoughts of news from home, she was jostled and nearly sent to the street by a tall gentleman who was in a great hurry. 

“Excuse me!” she said with a distinctly angry edge to her voice. Looking up into the face of the gentleman who had removed his hat in apology, and offered his hand, she was at that moment gazing into the dark and lovely eyes of Mr. Sidney Parker.

“Charlotte. At long last.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A minor disaster, a chance meeting and questions...

“Mr. Parker… what a surprise,” Charlotte said with a sharpness in her voice while attempting to catch her breath.

“Miss Heywood… I daresay the surprise is all mine.” Her gloved hand rested in his, steadying her after their collision. Reluctantly he released her hand as he noted how it fitted his perfectly and the memory of their dances, hand-in-hand, flooded back to him.

Charlotte began with her usual apology, “I am sorry, I …”

Sidney interrupted her, “No, I must apologize… I am afraid I was lost in my own thoughts, having just learned that you were in Sanditon after so many months absent--and not a word of your whereabouts or plans for a year,” he said with the slightest edge to his voice. “Perhaps Lord Babbington has been to see you?”

“Y-yes, yes he did call just today. It was so nice to see him.” Charlotte stuttered slightly as she was inclined to do when nervous.

They stood in the street facing one another, finding it difficult to look away, and also unable to find words or knowing where to begin. Noticing the curious crowd, Sidney said, “Perhaps we should walk. We seem to be something of a spectacle after our slightly disastrous meeting.” 

Charlotte could not trust herself to remain in control of the flood of emotions she felt at the nearness of him.

“Miss Heywood… Charlotte, I am hoping to call on you before I leave Sanditon in a few days. Babbington may have mentioned that I will not be returning for several weeks and I am hoping… ” Sidney’s voice trailed off as he couldn’t articulate what he had rehearsed in his mind for months—to let her know how ardently he sought her once his engagement was broken, and his frustration at the impenetrable wall her family put up to protect her. Aside from his love for her, his agitation at her disappearing, although completely understandable, and becoming unreachable was pulsing in his temples.

Charlotte finding her voice replied, “Your brother Tom also spoke of your upcoming trip with Georgiana and Otis. That is a surprising development. I just sent a letter to Georgiana, but I believed she was on her way to Antigua and not to receive it for some time. Please tell her how much I look forward to hearing from her.”

Knowing Charlotte’s friendship with Georgiana, Sidney offered, “You may find it interesting that I am much more involved with Georgiana, and since she is not keen on Sanditon, my oversight of her has kept me in London more than I might have liked. It also gave me an opportunity to be involved with the reconciliation between her and Otis Molineux. They deserved every possible chance.”

Charlotte smiled to herself remembering how she had confronted him about not taking his role as guardian of Georgiana seriously.

“Mr. Parker, as for calling on me, I have meetings that I must honor, but if you are still in Sanditon after tomorrow, you may call at Lady Susan Worcester’s where I am now living,” Charlotte said, and at the same time questioned herself silently whether it was wise given how raw her emotions continue to be.

“Shall I see you home?” Sidney asked as befitting the situation. “Well, I was intending to collect my post, but that can wait. With the weather finally taking a turn for the better I was actually thinking of a walk on the beach before returning home.” Charlotte remarked while looking toward the sea, “You are welcome to walk with me if you would like.”

Sidney, replied with a slight smile and a deep breath, “Yes, that would be nice. I have been taking the sea air and enjoying the clifftops myself when visiting Sanditon. The view from the cliffs never disappoints—one of my favorite places.” He said with a subtle reference to their time together.

For a long while they walked in silence. Small talk would be too painful and all else was too ripe for misunderstanding and disaster.

As they reached the foot of the cliff path Charlotte asked hesitantly, “Were you by chance walking the clifftop last evening in that brutal weather?”

Sidney smiled and remarked, “Indeed I was. It nearly swept me off the cliff, and if I hadn’t held onto my hat, it would have been blown to France.” Continuing, he said quietly while looking into the distance, “I had just heard from Tom and Mary that you were in Sanditon and I wanted to clear my mind before joining the family for the evening.”

Charlotte’s heart beat faster remembering the sense of his presence calling her name. Perhaps she was not losing her mind entirely.

As the sun began to near the sunset horizon, Charlotte said, “Well, Mr. Parker, I really must return home now. I have much to read in preparation for my meeting tomorrow.”

Although Sidney was curious about her meeting, he refrained from questioning her and expected that it must be in pursuit of her new interests—indeed, Mary and Tom had informed him of her new credential in architecture and her intent to join forces with Lady Worcester and Mr. Stringer in planning and building the new addition to the spa town. She is certainly no ordinary young woman, as Tom had remarked. His heart expanded at the thought of the many facets of this woman.

Once home, she bade good evening, and after closing the door, dispensing with her wrap and bonnet, she sat down on the nearest chair and dissolved in tears of relief. The tension between them was palpable with unspoken thoughts, accusations one of the other, and the desire to sweep the last year away. They both longed to return to their final good-bye and change their history—because it was immensely disagreeable.

Charlotte, gaining control of her tears, took the stairs to her rooms where she would continue to ponder the part Sidney Parker might play in her heart again. However, with the practical matters that lay before her for the morrow, she knew she must clear her mind and begin preparing for her meeting with James Stringer.

Her well-worn copy of Heraclitus lay open on her table. “Stepping into the same river twice,” became her persistent thought.

As Sidney Parker walked back to Trafalgar House to the family that cost him his happiness, he knew he would need to muster every strength to not accuse—not to rail at his brother Tom for his foolishness. For at this moment all that mattered to Sidney Parker was the hope of beginning again with Charlotte. He was all too aware that she may not choose him again, but he knew his happiness, nay, his life depended on this.

“Tomorrow,” he said to himself, “I will let Lord Babbington know of the chance meeting and my walk with Charlotte. Babbers will find the circumstances humorous, but the possibilities anything but that.” 

Time alone would tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Architect Heywood Begins

Sidney sat by the fireplace; feet resting upon the tabletop which he knew Mary would disapprove. As he gazed into the fire, deep in thought, he swirled the wine in his glass.

_“For then my thoughts, from far where I abide,_

_Intend a zealous pilgrimage to thee…”_

What was the rest of that sonnet, he asked himself, rubbing his eyes as he denied himself sleep. Another fragment came to mind…

“ _Lo, thus, by day my limbs, by night my mind,_

_For thee and for myself no quiet find.”_

“Shakespeare. He certainly understood.” He said aloud to himself tossing back the last of his wine. With the exercise of drawing upon what bits of poetry he remembered he found solace that at least one individual—though long dead—understood his state of mind. As he climbed the stairs to his room, he remembered yet another fragment that spoke to him and with that he knew his night would be one of fitful sleep.

_“But day doth daily draw my sorrows longer,_

_And night doth nightly make grief’s strength seem stronger.”_

With the dawn, Sidney woke with the usual head of cotton after consuming two bottles of wine which he did the last evening while attempting to think through Charlotte’s return. His joy and equally the pain of seeing her again was indescribable, and his mind could find no end to the thinking.

“Good morning, Sidney!” Tom, ever jovial these days, greeted him at the breakfast table. “I understand that you will be meeting with Mr. Stringer this afternoon. I do hope you are satisfied that he will accomplish all you wish while you are away. He has been truly excellent at following through with every plan.” 

As Sidney reached for tea, Tom studied him. “Sidney, you’re looking a bit, what shall I say, rough this morning. Did you not sleep well?” 

“The few hours I was in my bed I did sleep fitfully, but I admit to staying up far too late and drinking more wine that was wise.” Sidney admitted.

“Well, I do hope you can sharpen up before your meeting with Stringer. The Parkers are still at the helm of this project, you know, and it is best if we make a good showing of it,” Tom said as he rose from the table and excused himself. “Mary,” he called, “shall we take the children to the beach for a bit? It’s a fine day!” With that, he left the room in search of his family, leaving Sidney to his own thoughts.

Charlotte, clutching the rough plans she had drawn up—actually, just ideas and concepts, walked toward the construction site.

“Well met, Miss Heywood!” came the greeting from Mr. Stringer, as she approached. His kind smile was most definitely one of his finer qualities she thought, as she waved and called in response, “Good morning, Mr. Stringer. It is good to see you. What a lovely day!”

“Ay, it is. No doubt we will see more of the contrary winds and rain before long, but we are nearing the point with this project that the weather will not be a concern.” He continued, “However, as we begin the new phase, we may be dodging the rain! Shall we take a tour of our progress? If that is to your liking, that is.” 

“Oh, most definitely! I was devastated when your beautiful work ended in ashes and I would like nothing more than to see it reborn!” Charlotte said with her usual enthusiasm and sparkling smile. 

With that, James Stringer led her past the curious work crew. “Mr. Stringer, I am impressed with how grand it all is! The rebuilding is something of a miracle, is it not?”

James Stringer could not help but smile broadly in response to her praise. She did stir his heart so. 

The tour of the rebuild complete, they climbed the scaffolding to get a view of the location that would become the new addition. Charlotte, with animation, pointed out the vision she had for the new buildings and courtyards. 

As they descended the scaffolding, Mr. Stringer asked that she show him the drawings she had brought. Stepping into one of the empty buildings, she laid out the drawings on a worktable with some sense of possibly being exposed as either brilliant or deluded. “I do hope you don’t think me overconfident… I just enjoy so much the idea of it all and of course, your opinion is particularly important!”

“Miss Heywood,” he said catching his breath, “the plans you have brought to Sanditon will make this the most fashionable destination on the south coast. Brilliant, I must say.” And with that Mr. Stringer grew in appreciation of Charlotte not as merely a beautiful woman he has long admired, but as a peer in the business of architecture and construction. Her ideas were leagues ahead of those found in the book that Mr. Tom Parker had used with his initial plan and he could see that her year in New York was well spent. “Well done, Charlotte,” he said with great admiration.

“Well, Mr. Stringer, I do hope we can begin drawing up the actual plans and think on a timeline to get started. I understand that this current phase,” she said while gesturing to the nearly completed buildings,” must be complete and if not fully occupied, at least paying its own way.” She continued with a knowing smile. 

Again, he was struck with her understanding of the process and the financial aspects of moving ahead.

“I will let you get back to your crew now,” she said, turning to leave, “They need their foreman, I expect. Lady Worcester will be returning in a few days so we can hopefully begin selecting the plans and develop a timeline to start.”

“Good day, Miss Heywood. I enjoyed our meeting and I see this being a good partnership—and we will most definitely be on the same team this time!” he said over his shoulder as he walked back to the curious crew.

“Again, Miss Heywood, we meet.” Sidney Parker said as he crossed her path. “Oh, Mr. Parker… I was just on my way from my meeting this morning.” Not wanting to engage in another awkward conversation, Charlotte with a satisfied smile and a head full of plans, politely curtsied, wished him a good day, and began her walk toward home. Sidney stood looking after her and felt he had just been dismissed. His heart twisted in his chest, as did hers—fortunately, she did not shed tears as she has been inclined to do lately.

Sidney began walking again toward his meeting with James Stringer.

“Good day, Mr. Stringer!” he said approaching the work site that Charlotte had just left. “And to you, Mr. Parker. After our last meeting I understood you to be away from Sanditon for a few weeks. Is there something I can do for you?“

Sidney, admiring the progress on the rebuild, asked after any future plans he might be working on.

“Ay, Mr. Parker, Miss Heywood just left. Lady Worcester has engaged her to assist with the next addition, representing the Lady’s investment. I must say, Miss Heywood is a surprising woman. I have never met anyone like her before,” he said smiling more to himself than in the direction of Sidney. “Did you know that she spent this last year studying architecture and the building trades? She always had a keen interest in the work here as well as a good eye for it. I believe Miss Heywood will do good things for Sanditon. The plans she shared with me are… inspired, I might add.”

Mr. Stringer was in an expansive mood after his meeting with Charlotte and was perhaps forgetting discretion. Sidney looked directly into Mr. Stringer’s eyes and saw there the same deep admiration for Charlotte that he, himself held.

“Why yes, Mr. Stringer, I heard that she spent time abroad studying. I am sure she will in her typical fashion, bring a fresh perspective.” Sidney thought of all the ways that she had opened his eyes to his shortcomings and how he began to seek her opinion, which often left him breathless, if not agitated.

“Well, Mr. Stringer, I will be off to Antigua within a week or two. If you are in need of anything, please contact my brother Tom. He is no longer steering the ship, as the saying goes, but he is to be available to you should anything come up. Good day to you.” 

Sidney tipped his hat, turned on his heel and began walking, not in the direction of Trafalgar House, but in the direction of the bar. His thoughts were now even more perplexing, seeing that Mr. Stringer was forming a strong attachment to Charlotte, and could be falling in love with her. The worst of it was that they would be working together for the coming year and he, Sidney Parker, would be primarily in London confined by his thriving business and guardianship of Miss Georgiana Lambe.

Entering the bar, his eyes fell upon his good friend, Lord Babbington entertaining their mutual friend, Crowe. “So, can a man get a drink here?” he asked with jest. “Sidney” Babbington said, “join us and give us all the news.” Sidney had let his friend know of the accidental meeting with Charlotte and that it had not ended badly, but certainly did not end with any immediate hope. “So, gentlemen, I have just met with our foreman, James Stringer. And he had just had a meeting with his new architect, Charlotte Heywood.” Sidney stated flatly and with obvious discomfort.

The three men, exchanging sober glances, toasted this information, not in celebration, but silently acknowledging that this may not be good news for Sidney. James Stringer had obviously been interested in Charlotte before she and Sidney formed a relationship, and with the passing of a year, no one yet knew how Charlotte regarded Sidney, or where this new alliance would lead.

Charlotte found her way not home, but back to the sea still clasping her drawings, seeking strength from the bracing air and perspective that she always found with the expansive view. It did help her to feel that all would be well somehow. She pondered her meeting with Mr. Stringer and the chance meeting with Sidney Parker. She feared she would be considered rude for having dismissed him so out of hand, but she was simply wanting to think on things after her meeting with Mr. Stringer and was not prepared to face Sidney without tears. 

Charlotte determined that to make amends, tomorrow she would call on the Parker family and perhaps arrange a time for Sidney and her to have a more meaningful conversation. And with that decided, she turned for home longing for that perfect cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * excerpts from Sonnet XXVII and XXVIII, William Shakespeare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A substantial conversation.

The next morning, as Charlotte was leaving the home of Tom and Mary, she reflected again on the awkward exchanges she and Sidney were inclined to—so much that needed to be said and neither of them knowing where to begin. Despite her determination to control her emotions, her heart was always breaking when Sidney was near. Just this morning, a stranger at Trafalgar House would have thought that she and Sidney were indeed strangers. Mary attempted to bridge the conversation around the table, however, there was no simple way to break through the icy atmosphere and she busied herself with the children.

Tom, on the other hand, oblivious to all other than his own thoughts, talked endlessly of Sanditon’s rebuild nearing completion. “Charlotte, I understand you are going to be assisting with the next phase. Excellent! Putting your new education to work here in Sanditon is most appreciated. “ 

“Yes, I look forward to it. It’s extremely exciting to see the completion of what we thought was lost, and I am so grateful to be able to assist in some small way.” Charlotte said with a touch of humility and a bright smile. 

Throughout the morning, Sidney watched Charlotte for any indication that she may still hold him with the same regard as before. He was still in disbelief that she was right there, within an arm’s length, after the months of not knowing where she was or if he would ever see her again. With every passing moment his heart grew fonder and more hopeful.

As her visit was concluding, she remarked with genuine affection, “I have enjoyed our visit this morning very much, but I need to get a letter off to my aunt in New York. She will be interested in everything—I did share my love of Sanditon with her and I hope that some time she might come to see it for herself. I know she would fall in love with it, as I did.” With a bright smile, Charlotte excused herself and bade good day to the family, sharing hugs with the children and Mary.

“Good day, Mr. Parker. I will see you later for a walk to the beach?” she queried somewhat nervously as she donned her bonnet and cloak. “I will look forward to it, Miss Heywood,” Sidney replied, looking intently into her eyes.

Charlotte took a leisurely route back to Lady Susan’s passing the construction site, envisioning the expansion that lay just ahead for Sanditon. The excitement of being involved was stimulating. 

Mr. Stringer called out to her, “Miss Heywood, good day!” Blessedly, he was unable at that moment to descend the scaffolds to engage her in conversation. She was indeed grateful as her mind was consumed with her upcoming conversation with Sidney.

The one thing resolved by this morning’s visit was that she would meet Sidney later in the day for her daily seaside walk. Perhaps then she would find the courage to say what was on her mind. She had never been short of words before in her life—a most unusual feeling.

“Good day to you, too, Mr. Stringer!” she called out, smiling and waving as she continued on her route home.

Charlotte made her way to the post office to send her letter to Aunt Abigail, and to collect any letters for herself or Lady Susan. She was very pleased to find a letter from Lady Susan, letting her know that she would be on her way to Sanditon very soon. As much as Charlotte was enjoying her privacy, she was eager to share with Susan all that had changed in a few short days.

***

Shall we?” Sidney asked, as they stepped away from Lady Susan’s door. “Y-yes, I am ready for a bit of fresh air and sunshine.” Charlotte said.

Once again they walked in strained silence for a distance. Sidney cleared his throat and began, “Miss Heywood… may I call you Charlotte?” “Of course, given that we are not strangers as some might assume,” she remarked with a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth. He smiled in relief, “Please call me Sidney. Enough of the formality.”

“Charlotte, I feel we have so much to…. Your disappearance became the most frustrating thing for me—I was kept from knowing where you were, if you were well… and your family refused my letters and would give me no indication of anything pertaining to you. Even Mary posted letters from the children that somehow made it through your family to you, with no indication of where they were going.” Sidney’s agitation grew as he spoke, voice raised. “It was a matter of a few short weeks after Babbington’s wedding that things changed… and I sought you out every way possible, but you had disappeared off the earth! It was not too late for us… and I …” he became more animated as he spoke with a look caught between anger and anguish.

Charlotte had stopped walking and turned to face him. “How can you think my disappearance was not borne from my own sadness and need? And, yes, it was about putting as much distance between us as possible. You said that you intended to propose marriage to me. What was I to do? Stay in Sanditon and watch your courtship with Mrs. Campion, be invited to your wedding, while my heart broke daily? Leaving Sanditon and going abroad was the only thing I could think to put distance between us so that I might be able to bear the knowledge of your life with her.” 

Charlotte, with her own growing agitation continued, “Finding myself was all I could think to do. A new place, and a way to occupy my mind… and, yes, I asked my family to protect my privacy from the Parkers—as much as I love them. My only friend allowed to know was Lady Susan Worcester.” “You broke my heart!” she blurted out with great emotion, the tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

Sidney turned to face Charlotte again, reaching for her hands. Holding her hands close to his chest, he looked earnestly into her now overflowing eyes and quietly said, “Charlotte, I know that a year may have changed your opinion of me. The circumstances of my electing to save my family instead of…”

At the time Sidney could not think what the alternative would have been for them. The future of his family was unthinkable without the capital that Mrs. Campion would have brought to them through his arranged and hollow marriage to her.

Because they were standing facing one another on a public beach with onlookers questioning their raised voices, they began to walk again, as Sidney reluctantly released her hands. 

Sidney began again with a deep breath, hoping to lighten the conversation for the moment, “We tend to make a spectacle of ourselves, do we not? So, your interest in architecture led you to obtaining your credentials. Well done, Charlotte. Everyone is impressed and looking forward to seeing your work.”

“Thank you. It was not the prize I was after. It was the distraction I needed. And I have always had an interest.” Charlotte said quietly. Beginning again, “But I assumed you were married, living in London, and that it would not be as difficult as it has proved to be… to return to Sanditon.”

Sidney again brought the conversation to his most ardent question, “When we last spoke you said you did not think badly of me although I have thought very badly of myself. If you will allow it, I would like to try and earn your trust and perhaps there is a chance for us still?”

Charlotte, unable to look up into his imploring eyes, quietly said, “Y-y-yes, perhaps there is.”

His desire to hold her was intense, but he restrained his wanting and said, “We have a road ahead of us; however, once I return from Antigua I will bring Georgiana to see you and we can begin again to know one another.” 

“Yes, I would like that,” Charlotte whispered, overcome with emotion. “I do, you know, think well of you. It was an honorable thing—willing yourself to save your family. They are infinitely worth saving and they are lucky to have you.”

Pausing to recover from the emotional exchange, Sidney said with mock formality, “So, Miss Heywood,” “shall we visit the clifftop to see if the wind will blow us to France?” A broad grin spread across his face with the new hope that all was not lost. 

Charlotte at last looked up into his face—the very face she had missed so dearly and thought she saw in so many passing strangers in the human crush of New York. “Yes, I would like that.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Annual Sanditon Regatta

“Second Annual Sanditon Regatta!” Tom enthused while helping himself to a glass of wine… “and none other than our own dear Charlotte to help plan and orchestrate! How did we ever manage without her?” Mary, smiling, enjoyed Tom’s enthusiasm, “Yes, however did we? She is nothing short of a miracle worker—Lady Susan Worcester’s visit to see Charlotte last year made the Regatta a success, and now we hear it is expected of Sanditon again this year. Everyone loved it so. I do hope Charlotte is ready for another challenge,” Mary said. “I believe her involvement with the new building plans is taking a lot of her time. I do miss seeing her and this would bring her to our door more often.”

As if on cue, Charlotte was announced as a visitor. As she swept into the room she said happily, “Good afternoon, Tom, Mary. I was just out to enjoy this lovely day and before I knew it, I was led to your door! I do hope I am not interrupting?”

“Of course not, Charlotte, you are welcome here anytime. Please come sit down and give us all your news!” Tom said with a broad smile. “As a matter of fact, we were just discussing the possibility of the Second Annual Sanditon Regatta. What do you say to that?”

“Oh, I think that would be lovely! It was such a success last year, bringing visitors to see what Sanditon is about, and as a result, Lady Susan has made this her summer home. How perfect is that? Our only problem, if you could call it that, would be accommodating everyone.” Charlotte began immediately thinking of the new buildings going up knowing that they would not be ready.

“That brings me to my question, dear Charlotte. You were so instrumental in planning last year, how would you like to again be involved—this time as, what did Sidney and the children call you-- Admiral Heywood? I would leave you to head up the planning if you are willing.” Tom asked with a sparkle in his eye. “Of course, I am at your disposal to help however you choose.”

“Oh, Tom, I am pleased that you think me capable of this! I will need to think of who my willing helpers might be. I remember all of the work last year and I suppose it will be even bigger this year. We would need to have a thorough conversation about the details and get started planning—it should be only a few weeks away now.” Charlotte looked from Tom to Mary and said, “Of course I will do it!”

Charlotte smiled and said, “I had no idea what my brief visit would bring. And, as usual, Tom, you are promoting Sanditon with every breath!” “Thank you for your confidence in me. I will do my best for you and Sanditon.”

Charlotte’s planning began immediately in her mind as she made her way home. She welcomed the distraction from her work with Mr. Stringer and the endless revisions as the buildings progressed. It was, however, a joy to use the knowledge she gained while in New York.

Correspondence with Sidney, Georgiana, and her family was taking a good bit of her evenings. “Perhaps Sidney, Georgiana, and Otis, will be back in time for the Regatta,” she thought to herself, daring to hope for an end to this separation from Sidney and a renewal of her friendship with Georgiana and Otis.

As Charlotte returned to Lady Susan’s, she was deep in thought of what the regatta could mean to Sanditon. Her hope was that the beau monde would again attend and make it the success it needed to be. With the increase in facilities and apartments, which must eventually be let, without an increase in visitors her plans will not only be for naught but could end very badly for Lady Susan and her investment.

“Lady Susan!” she said enthusiastically with a broad smile as she entered the house, dispensing with her bonnet. “I have just been to see Tom and Mary Parker and they have asked me to assist with the Second Annual Sanditon Regatta. In fact, they are asking that I lead the planning. What do you think about that? I did say I would do it but could be dissuaded if you think it is more than I should take on.”

“Well, my dear Charlotte, you are a very clever hand at planning and organizing. Do you have the energy to take on yet another challenge?” Lady Susan asked, laying aside the book she had been reading.

“Well, truthfully, I welcome having my days and nights filled with tasks—it keeps me from overthinking every word Sidney has said to me or written since he has been away,” Charlotte said as she sat opposite Susan. With a subdued look she continued, “I do hope he returns soon. I believe Mr. Stringer is beginning to think of me as more than his architect. It makes me hope for some… clarity or resolve with Sidney.” Charlotte gladly accepted a bracing cup of tea. 

“Well, my dear, I will do my best to promote this second regatta and between us we should make it a resounding success.”

“Indeed, last year would not have been as successful without your circle in London. Thank you!”

“And as for Sidney Parker, love will guide you, and it will be as it should be,” Lady Susan said with a smile.

Susan asked with a questioning look, “Charlotte, perhaps I have a suggestion you can consider. Would it be too much to combine the regatta with a ball? Everyone loves to make a day of it and that would be a memorable end to the day, would it not?”

“That is a brilliant idea! I will offer that to Tom Parker. He is ever enthusiastic about events and that would be an additional draw to Sanditon. Thank you, Susan, you are my first official helper for the regatta!”

With that exchange, Charlotte laid her teacup aside and excused herself to retreat to her room and read her mail—which included a letter from Sidney as well as one from Georgiana.

_My dear Charlotte,_

_Antigua is bringing so many memories to my mind that I had hoped to escape forever. I am always in Georgiana’s father’s debt for saving my life, and I will some time tell you more about that. It is not a pleasant memory. I am grateful that he allowed me, albeit reluctantly, to repay his kindness by guarding the life and interests of his daughter._

_Georgiana is continuing to flourish here, reacquainting herself with people who knew her as a child. It is no small benefit that Otis is here with us, as I believe she would be the target of others who might want to capture her for the fortune she possesses. Otis has been the ultimate gentleman and Georgiana is very proud of the man she managed to engage herself to. They are very happy and in love, as you told me often. To my shame I thought only of my responsibility and not of their affection._

_After these few weeks, the three of us are ready to begin making plans to return to London and take up again our life there. They tell me that they are ready to begin making wedding plans and deciding upon a home of their own. A year will pass quickly._

_You are never far from my thoughts. Knowing you are in Sanditon and will be there when I return gives me every hope that our chance at happiness may yet be. I look very much forward to our next meeting._

_Yours,_

_Sidney_

Charlotte laid the brief letter in her lap and gazed out the window. This sounds like he is writing to his sister! How am I to know his heart from these brief letters? The only warmth was the last sentences…

Opening the letter from Georgiana, Charlotte read:

_Dear Charlotte,_

_This has been a long visit, and I now see the wisdom Mr. Sidney Parker has had during my captivity. I call it captivity only in jest now, although you know I most certainly felt it was that in Sanditon. There are many who would not hesitate to do me harm here or in London in order to obtain my fortune—remember the terrible incident when I was kidnapped! Oh, that would be happening over and over again here. Mr. Parker has been very much on his guard with us, and Otis and I are very grateful._

_Otis sends his fondest greeting. We are so happy and are looking forward to being back in England and begin the plans for our wedding. I hope you will consider standing with me. You are, even with your absence for months, my dearest friend. I did understand your complete disappearance when Sidney became engaged. It was a horribly sad time, and all of us who love you understood that. I knew you were in love with him, even though you could not admit to it!_

_Sidney Parker has been a different man now that you are back in Sanditon. Although he would never confide it to me, I know he hopes to begin again and not make the same mistake twice. Do guard your heart, though, Charlotte. I could not bear your being hurt that way again!_

_I can hardly wait to share all the news of how we finally got Mr. Parker to allow us to marry. It was a day Otis and I will never forget when he simply said, “You both deserve every happiness. One mistake will not stand in the way of my blessing.”_

_We will be on our way back to England shortly, however, I am not sure when we will arrive. I will let you know as soon as we are settled again. Please come to London to see me!_

_Your friend always,_

_Georgiana_

Charlotte sat back in her chair after being on the edge while reading the two letters. It is exhausting trying to carry on relationships in writing. So many opportunities to be misunderstood! 

The evening darkness fell while she was reading, and as she was laying her letters aside, she merely touched the binding of her Heraclitus volume. It will be the touchstone to the future she and Sidney will need to ponder. Same river? Twice? It will be good to find out when he returns. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regatta, regatta, regatta...

“I believe he has taken a fancy to you, Alison.” Charlotte teased. As the sisters worked side by side on the preparations for the regatta, the sisterly jesting continued, “And you, my dear sister, are waiting for your heart to mend or for Mr. Sidney Parker to finally return on his dashing white stallion and set things right,” Alison said, knowing that for Charlotte the waiting was for things to become clear with Sidney. 

“Well, Charlotte, I find Mr. Stringer very charming, and he does have the most beautiful smile!” Alison said.

“So, this attraction is mutual, I may presume?” Charlotte asked with a mock questioning voice.

“Well, it is lovely to be fancied by such a man as that. There is certainly no one who charms me in Willingden!” Alison said with emphasis.

With an exchange only two sisters could dare without misunderstanding, the two women set to work on designing announcements and invitations. Charlotte was the business minded one but Alison was the artistic one in the family. Between them they were not only accomplishing all that needed to be done but were having such a wonderful reunion doing so.

As a surprise for Charlotte, Tom and Mary had sent an invitation to Willingden to have Charlotte’s sister, Alison, as their houseguest until after the regatta and to also cheer Charlotte who seemed to be all work and no joy these days. And, it had worked. Alison arrived without announcement to anyone, and Charlotte was so overcome with such tears of joy that it was difficult to not join in with her. “Mary, Tom, thank you! How brilliant to surprise me! How can I ever thank you?” Charlotte effused as she could not release her hold on her sister’s hand. “No need to thank, Charlotte. We thought she might be just the helper you needed, and we were looking forward to getting acquainted with another Heywood!” Tom replied, smiling.

As the sisters continued to work together, Alison asked somewhat quietly, “Have you heard from Mr. Parker—Sidney, that is, about his expected return to England?” 

“No, it has been over two weeks and no word. I expect that they are sailing home and he has not had an opportunity to post letters while at sea. At least, that is my hope.” Charlotte said with a bit of hesitation in her voice. “The sea journey can take weeks, and that is if the weather cooperates!” she added.

“With the festivities just two weeks away, we have plenty to occupy ourselves, my dear sister, so back to work!” Charlotte said with mock seriousness. “ After all, I am the Admiral of this ship, so follow me!”

And with that they gathered up their artwork, chattering happily, and set out for the print shop.

Once their instructions for the printers were finalized, Charlotte returned to Lady Susan’s and Alison to Trafalgar House. Living separately was a blessing in some ways, as the Parkers kept Alison entertained, especially with the children, which she loved. A romp with the children after dinner was exactly what Alison enjoyed and Charlotte was quite simply, too exhausted to join them. 

Charlotte was spending much of herself on the work she was engaged in for the building of Sanditon and planning the regatta; however, the thing that drew her energy most was her constant thinking of her future, Sidney, and what might be once he returned. 

“Lady Susan, it is always such a pleasure to come home and find you here!” she said as she laid aside her bonnet and sought a comfortable chair. “You, my Lady, are a tonic for my exhausted mind! I cannot thank you enough for the peace of your home.”

“So happy to have you here, dear girl. Please think of this as your home, as well. And, may I ask how is your sister adjusting to Sanditon? I believe you have been working closely together to move the regatta along.” Lady Susan inquired.

“Oh, I daresay she is happy and without her able assistance, I wonder if we would be ready for this event without her. What foresight by Tom and Mary! Her enthusiasm and energy were just what I needed. I do love having her here.” Charlotte continued, “And as sometimes happens, she has become… how do I say it… enchanted with a certain young man… our foreman, James Stringer, and I believe that attraction is mutual.” Charlotte broke into a smile with the thought. “You may recall that I was feeling a bit nervous about Mr. Stringer’s feelings about me, and this certainly eases any assumptions that were clearly wrong.”

“Well! This is an interesting development. How do you feel about this, Charlotte? Do you approve or feel differently about it? Would your parents find that acceptable to possibly lose another daughter to Sanditon?” Lady Susan asked in all seriousness. 

“Truthfully, I have never seen Alison happier and more alive. As we know, Willingden is a place with few options for a smart and lovely girl such as her and being here in Sanditon has given her a new world to contemplate. And, you know I have the utmost appreciation for Mr. Stringer. He is a fine man. I believe our parents would approve of this if it should develop further.”

“Good. I agree with you about Mr. Stringer. He is a lovely young man. And, love always finds a way, does it not, dear Charlotte?” Susan said with a raised brow and slight smile.

“One more thing, Charlotte, and I will leave you to read your mail. I believe your blue ball gown may fit Alison perfectly if she is willing to wear it—what do you think? We are out of time to have a new one made for her.” 

“Oh, I believe she would be more than happy. It is an exquisite dress and I have loved it. As you may recall, it was the dress I wore when Sidney intended to propose marriage, so I am not in the least interested in saving it for some other event or purpose, although I am glad that I brought it with me from Willingden. I think she has admired that dress for herself! I will speak to Alison about it and we can have her come for a fitting!” Charlotte was thrilled with the suggestion by Lady Susan. “It will be stunning on her.” Charlotte said as she retrieved her letters and headed upstairs.

“I will take my mail to my room and come back down for tea if you are interested. I am long overdue for a good cup of tea today!” Charlotte said with feeling. 

“I will look forward to it.” Lady Susan replied with a smile.

Taking her mail to her rooms upstairs, she noted that there was no letter from Sidney or Georgiana. Without allowing it to cause her more concern, she chose to lay her letters aside and freshen up for tea. It was exactly what she wanted at the moment.

***

Alison raced with the three oldest Parker children, all laughing and shouting at the tops of their voices, challenging one another to be first to the river. The children each clutched a wooden sailboat that they intended to sail close to shore, and Henry was certain his black boat would win any race. 

As they reached the shore and collapsed in fits of laughter Alison made sure everyone was aware that the water can pose a danger and that they must wait for her to assist them. In their activity to ready their sailboats, they were unaware of an onlooker standing just a few meters away. 

“Well met, Miss Heywood!” said James Stringer. “What do we have here—the Sanditon flotilla readying for the regatta?” he smiled in the direction of Alison. With a sparkling smile Alison replied, “We had not intended to enter any race, but I do believe this crew might take first place. They are, after all, Parkers.”

“It is good to see you, Mr. Stringer.” She continued somewhat animatedly, “Would you be willing to assist this young boat captain with his launch?” “Most definitely. I have not been a man of the water of late, but I do believe this boat could be easily managed.” He replied with a broad grin, stooping to assist Henry with his rigging. 

“Hello there!” called out Arthur Parker. Coming along the shore Arthur and Diana hailed the group with enthusiastic waving and smiling. “The regatta is in a fortnight, I believe, but this looks like a good beginning to it!” Diana added. “We heard that another Miss Heywood was in Sanditon and we came as soon as we could, given our many afflictions, you know. We were extremely excited to meet Charlotte’s sister.” 

“Hello Mr. Stringer. I assume you are a deck hand!” Arthur said.

“Ay, indeed, that is my role here.” Mr. Stringer replied with his usual smile.

After proper introductions were made Alison said, “It is such a pleasure to meet you—Charlotte has shared so many wonderful things about you both. And, if you are willing, you are just in time to be judges of this nail-biting boat race!”

At the conclusion of the boat races, which of course, Henry won handily with Mr. Stringer’s assistance, the tired and happy crew walked back to town. Arthur and Diana took their leave, stating that they had had too much excitement for one day, and returned to their quarters. 

As Mr. Stringer, the children and Alison happily trod the path that had become as familiar to Alison as to her sister, Charlotte, the conversation turned to the upcoming festivities. “Are you intending to still be in Sanditon for the regatta, Miss Heywood?” Mr. Stringer questioned. “Oh, yes! I have so enjoyed my time helping to plan with Charlotte, that I couldn’t imagine not being here to see it all come about.” Alison replied. “And the ball… I must admit that I have been to very few—Willingden is not as inclined to such things. So, I am very much looking forward to all the excitement.” Alison said as they neared Trafalgar House.

The children ran ahead, bursting through the door to report to their parents the results of their grand regatta. Much laughter and happy chatter spilled from the doorway as Alison approached.

“Good evening, Miss Heywood. I enjoyed the time with the children very much. It is a rare thing for me since I have no family, not even nieces or nephews. Thank you for allowing me to join in.” With a tip of his hat, he began walking toward his home.

Alison stood looking after him as he disappeared down the street—a man she wished to become better acquainted with. “A man of substance with a kind heart—how rare.” She thought to herself with a wistful smile.


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh, Charlotte, are you certain?” Alison asked as she stood admiring her reflection as the silver blue gown was being fitted perfectly to her. 

“Y-y-yes, Alison. You look like royalty in that dress.” Charlotte said with a smile and a catch in her voice.

“I know this gown holds many distressing memories for you, dear sister. I would not want to wear it if it is just too sad for you.” Alison said looking intently with love to Charlotte.

Charlotte turned away feigning attention to her own new gown. Her eyes were near to overflowing with tears and her heart was breaking at the sight of the beautiful gown and the memory of the night Sidney was to propose to her. 

“I love seeing you in that, Alison. Please consider it your own now.” Charlotte managed a radiant smile for the sake of Alison. 

Changing the mood, Charlotte questioned, “Alison, I am going to be calling on the Babbingtons this afternoon. I have not had an opportunity to visit much since I have been back, and Lady Esther Babbington is longing to show off her darling little son to you. Would you be willing to accompanying me? I have heard that the Babbingtons are as curious as everyone else has been to meet you. It is shameful that you have been here for weeks and we have not found opportunity to see them.”

“Yes, that would be lovely. You know how I adore little ones!” Alison replied as she removed the gown and donned her dress for the day. 

Lord and Lady Babbington had grown fond of Sanditon, as many others had. Leaving the crowds and atmosphere of London was not a difficult decision once their son appeared. Although the bulk of Lady Denham’s estate—namely the money—was left for the building of the town of Sanditon, Esther Babbington was bequeathed Sanditon House. No one was more surprised than Lady Babbington, but in a grateful move, Lord and Lady Babbington made it their home and became the family of the cornerstone house of Sanditon.

The walk along the clifftop to Sanditon House in a gentle breeze was a welcome exercise for the sisters, and as they approached the home of the Babbingtons, Alison proclaimed as her sister had, that the house had grown since first seeing it upon her arrival. “I daresay, Charlotte, that is quite a home for a small family!” With ten more siblings Charlotte and Alison could imagine how their large family would enjoy all the room and how the children would be able to roam the park surrounding the house.

“Charlotte, how nice to see you. I assume this is the sister we have heard about. Alison, I believe?” Esther said smiling. “Please come into the drawing room and we will have tea delivered to us there. Unfortunately, Babbington cannot join us today, he was called back to London yesterday and will be gone for a day or two longer. I imagine after your walk you are ready for tea.” 

“Oh yes! I am certainly parched,” Charlotte said with enthusiasm as the butler took their bonnets and wraps. 

Alison was overwhelmed with the grandeur of every room, as everyone who visited Sanditon House was. “Lady Babbington, this is absolutely beautiful!” Alison gushed. “Yes, it is, is it not? And, please call me Esther. I am weary of the formality of being a Lady!” 

At that moment young Lord Babbington was brought to the drawing room so Esther could introduce him to Alison. As a hearty little one of merely four months, he was charming the ladies already. “My how he has grown since I last saw him!” Charlotte exclaimed. Alison was particularly smitten with him, sharing smiles and cooing to him. “He is lovely, Lady… Esther!” Alison effused. 

“We are certainly besotted with him,” Esther said smiling to her son.

“Charlotte, I understand from Babbington that the Second Annual Sanditon Regatta is coming up pretty quickly. And, as if you were not already busy with the rebuilding effort, you are playing the lead part in getting the regatta organized this year.” Esther continued in her typical direct way, as she did not expect confirmation of her observations. “Have you had any word from Sidney about his return from Antigua? Honestly, that was a most generous and tiring thing to undertake for the sake of his ward, Miss Lambe. I hope she is grateful. Such a long journey by sea… I cannot imagine.”

“Actually, Esther, I have not had word for more than two weeks now. My expectation is that they are at sea and will be returning within weeks. It _is_ an exceedingly long and tiring journey. I concern myself with the potential of dangerous weather, but that accomplishes nothing, does it?” Charlotte replied with a hint of concern on her brow.

Alison, preoccupied with young Lord Babbington, was not aware of the conversation between Charlotte and Esther. 

“As you may expect, Babbington is hoping Sidney will be refreshed and ready to redefine his future—his past cannot be undone unfortunately. Babbington spends an excessive amount of emotional energy on worrying about his friend. It would be nice to have them both back from this _gloom_ that has hung about them for this past year.” Esther said, with emphasis on _gloom_.

With tea consumed, and little Lord Babbington becoming sleepy, Charlotte and Alison concluded their visit with Esther and walked at a leisurely pace back toward town. The sea breeze and the view of the ocean was as intoxicating to Alison as to Charlotte. The sisters walked in silence for a good distance, lost in their own thoughts.

Charlotte stopped suddenly, looking around. “Alison, this is the spot.” she said quiety. “This is where we stood when Sidney kissed me.” With Alison looking on in shock, Charlotte burst into agonizing tears. “I am sorry, dear sister. Please forgive me for this. I fear I will never be beyond this painful memory. It was the sweetest moment of my life!” Charlotte said between sobs. 

Alison wrapped her arms around her sister and comforted her until her sobbing subsided. “Charlotte, there may be healing still, or perhaps this memory can be sweet again. We know that Sidney wants another opportunity to perhaps find the way back to where you were?” Alison spoke with the most tender voice knowing that Charlotte was breaking inside. 

“Yes, yes. I must hold myself together and keep on with the work before me. Time will tell if this memory remains painful or becomes sweet again. Thank you. However would I cope right now without you,” Charlotte said, wiping tears from her face.

The women descended the steep path and walked the beach for a distance. Once Charlotte was recovered, Alison took her leave and returned to Trafalgar House where the children were waiting for their daily play time with her. Charlotte decided to continue walking until she felt she was well recovered enough from her outburst that she could return home without alarming Lady Susan. 

“Well met, Miss Heywood!” came the greeting from James Stringer. “Oh, Mr. Stringer! So good to see you. I trust everything is going well?” Charlotte answered.

“Indeed, it is. May I walk with you for a short distance?” he asked. “Of course. I have made it a day of visiting with friends—you are no exception to that.” she said with a bright smile.

“Miss Heywood. This may not be proper, so please forgive me if I am being too bold. I would like to ask about your sister. Alison is another remarkable young woman much like you, and I enjoy her company very much. Would it be suitable for me to invite her for a walk sometime?” he asked with a questioning look, not knowing what Alison may have shared with her about their small regatta and other conversations.

“Of course, Mr. Stringer. I believe she would be agreeable to that. However, I would certainly like for you speak to Mr. Tom Parker since she is their guest.” Charlotte said, feeling a ripple of pleasure for Alison. There had been no secrets between the sisters about Alison’s growing fondness for Mr. Stringer. 

With a tip of the hat, Mr. Stringer said, “Well then, I will leave you to your walk, and thank you for your consideration. I will talk to Mr. Tom Parker about this when I next have an opportunity.” he said.

Never one to avoid speaking her mind, Charlotte asked as he was turning, “Mr. Stringer, wait, may I ask you a question?” 

“Of course you may.” he responded turning to face her again.

“Forgive me for being so bold, but I was remembering last year and our friendship then. I thought that you may have had feelings for me, and again since my return to Sanditon, I have sensed that again. Please correct me if I am wrong… I do feel a little foolish even asking.” Charlotte looked directly at him, trying to discern how her words were received. She simply needed clarity.

Mr. Stringer turned and looked at her with a sigh and gentle smile, “Ay, Charlotte, I admit to having feelings for you last year and no one was happier to see your return than me. However, I knew after the regatta last year that your heart could belong to no one other than Mr. Sidney Parker. We spoke of it more than once if you recall. Even after his engagement to Mrs. Campion I knew that your heart would always belong to him. I may not be the most astute man, but I do not pursue what is not mine or ever could be. You are remarkable, Charlotte, and I could have allowed myself to fall in love with you, but I simply did not.”

“Mr. Stringer, I hold you in the highest regard, and under other circumstances, I would have been flattered by your attention.” Charlotte said with warmth, continuing, “As for Alison, she is a special young woman and my dearest sister. I only ask that you become acquainted in the most appropriate way.” 

Charlotte continued, “Thank you, Mr. Stringer, I hope I have not been so forthright as to disturb your thinking. I simply needed to know—for myself and for Alison.” 

“Not at all, Charlotte. I look forward to continuing our work together for the town. You do bring a lot to bear on Sanditon!” he said with a bright smile. “Again, good day.”

Charlotte, emotionally exhausted from her day and the bold but revealing conversation with James Stringer, returned home, hoping for any bit of news from Sidney or Georgiana. As she reflected on the day, her mind was drawn back to the clifftop and how she had disintegrated in tears. 

Please… return soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon, very soon...

Charlotte Heywood was completely immersed in the planning and oversight of the upcoming Second Annual Sanditon Regatta, as well as her daily responsibility to the new addition of Sanditon, now named Waterloo Crescent. James Stringer had proved himself most capable of taking her vision and plans and making them reality. It was satisfying to see the progress every day. A miracle, really, and she never failed to tell him so. 

She found little time during her days to reflect on Sidney’s absence although once she retired for the day to the blessing of Lady Susan’s home, her thoughts returned immediately to him. It had now been over four weeks since his last correspondence. The only explanation was that the party was sailing for England. She was ever vigilant to any disastrous news of sailing crossings or heavy weather at sea. Thankfully, there had been nothing contrary reported.

“Charlotte!” called Tom Parker as she was announced at Trafalgar House. “Please come in. Would you like tea this morning?” he offered. “Oh, no thank you, Mr. Parker. I am just on my way to make sure all is progressing on the regatta. We are just a few days away from the festivities and I was hoping you might be able to tell me if the hotel and apartments are booking up. It would help to know the number of visitors to expect.”

“Wonderful news there, Charlotte. The hotel is at capacity for the day and night—many are coming and planning to stay for the ball that evening. And, last count we had exactly one apartment available, but requests continue to come in. We will be full to capacity!” he said with enthusiasm. 

“Oh, that is good news! Alison and I have been working to make sure we have enough refreshments for the expected crowd. Mary has been a marvelous help with that aspect of the day, which I must say is not my specialty. It is exciting to see the day approaching!” Charlotte smiled, although it was clear to Tom Parker that she was looking a bit weary.

“Yes, I suppose it will be a relief to have this behind you. I was bold to ask you to wear the Admiral’s hat with this, but you have done an outstanding job. It will keep Sanditon on the map, thanks to you, Charlotte. We could not have done this without you… and your sister, Alison, of course. She is a delight. She is working hard with you, and our children are in love with her!”

As Charlotte rose from her chair and moved toward the door, she said with a smile, “I must be off. I am pleased that things are moving ahead so well with bookings! Please give Mary my best, and I hope to see her and the children soon.”

With that, Charlotte left Trafalgar House and with her mind on the preparations for the regatta, she practically missed the greeting of Mr. Arthur Parker.

“Miss Heywood!” Arthur was animatedly waving and calling after her. He was possibly the most cheerful person anyone would want to know. 

“Good morning, Miss Heywood! What a fine day it is for a walk. The doctor says that I am meant to be taking a walk daily for the treatment of my many ailments. You know what a poor constitution I have—pity—I would love to try horseback riding again.”

“Good morning, Arthur! Always nice to see you.” Charlotte replied, with a smile. “Please join me while I walk, it will allow us to catch up.”

As Charlotte and Arthur walked in a companionable way, he continued his oration about his ailments, although these afflictions were invisible to others. Charlotte simply smiled and asked, “How is Diana faring since I last saw you? I apologize for not having made time to visit more with you both. After your surprising introduction to Alison at the river, we have only had the briefest conversation.”

Arthur replied in all seriousness, “Diana is spending this morning with Mary and the children, but she often complains of the cold here at the seaside! Although I believe she is coping as well as could be expected given her weaknesses.”

Charlotte went on, “I am happy to have you here in Sanditon for the regatta. I believe you did an admirable job with Team Parker last year. Are you planning to participate again this year?” she asked. 

“Indeed. I am a Parker and will be there, especially if Sidney is not back—it will be me and Tom. Not exactly a team, but we might convince Diana?” With that, Arthur laughed heartily and knew that Diana would never consent to being in a boat, and especially for a rowing competition.

“Have you heard from Miss Lambe—does she know you are here in Sanditon? I know you shared a few escapades together! She was a good pal and I hope she is well. I do miss her.” Arthur said wistfully. 

“Yes, we have exchanged letters and I am hoping to see her again once she is back in England. She is very happy now, planning to be wed next year to Otis Molineux. He was the one for which she and I suffered the ire of Sidney—our ‘escapades’ as you called them. You were aware that she is engaged to be married, were you not?”

“Yes, I did hear all the news from Sidney. What a surprise! Sidney had Mr. Molineux all wrong—and as you might know, he is not inclined to admit to that. No, he was not at fault when Miss Lambe was whisked away. Sidney found out that the scoundrel who stole Otis’s letters sold her and managed to make it look like a trade to retire Mr. Molineux’s gambling debts. Shameful and cowardly!” Arthur exclaimed. “I am sure there is more to the tale, but after a serious conversation with Mr. Molineux, and I daresay, an apology by Sidney, Mr. Molineux was allowed to court Miss Lambe.” With that Arthur broke into his usual happy smile. “Sidney has always been willing to own his mistakes, and this has made all the difference for Miss Lambe and Mr. Molineux. It is grand, is it not?”

Charlotte was glad to hear some of the details of the changed circumstances for Georgiana. 

“Well, Miss Heywood, I have exhausted myself with our walk, and will be off to see about tea. I could use a good tea now. I hope there are crumpets!” He took his leave and went in another direction leaving Charlotte to address the rest of her day.

***

Sidney stood on the starboard side of the ship, gripping the railing, willing the wind to speed them back to England. After almost four weeks at sea, he could do little other than think about Charlotte and their last conversation. Unable to send or receive news was a worrying frustration. His hope was that Mr. Stringer had not endeared himself to her and sown doubt in her heart.

The sea was heavy and rough at times, and Georgiana had remained in her cabin for days feeling unwell. It would be an exceedingly long time before she would choose to make the trip again or get on a boat of any kind, although it was the education that she needed as to why her father wished her to be in England. She would have been at much greater risk in Antigua and she now knows that.

“Mr. Parker.” Otis joined him on deck. “Good afternoon, Otis.” Sidney said.

Otis spoke not quite knowing how to start, “Mr. Parker, we have rarely had a moment to converse on this long journey. I know it is reaching the end and I wanted to thank you again. I feel I know Georgiana so much better now having been to her home country, and with that, I recognize even more so what a fortunate man I am. She is a woman of quality, and I will never be able to thank you enough for your blessing.”

“ You needn’t mention it again. I believe we have made our apologies and amends, Otis. I will be, as you may imagine, happy to have her in your care rather than mine.” Sidney said with a nod and slight smile. “Although I will always consider her part of my family, and by extension you also.”

“Now, if you will excuse me, Otis, I believe I must take a walk around the deck. It is the only exercise to be had on this blasted ship!” Sidney said with mock annoyance. In truth, he only longed to return to his own uninterrupted thoughts of Charlotte.

***

“Susan! How nice to see you. Have you come to see the brilliant work of our foreman, Mr. Stringer?” Charlotte smiled, looking up from the plans she was studying, gesturing to the buildings beginning to take shape. “The progress on Waterloo Crescent is moving along at a pace, and it is so satisfying to see it.” she said.

“Charlotte, I have also come to see the brilliant work of _your own…_ it is a wonder, is it not? Just a few short months ago there was nothing on this site and now we are seeing it take shape for Sanditon’s future. It is gratifying.” Lady Susan said while looking around with appreciation, holding her bonnet in place against the breeze. “I was hoping to take you away from your work for a short walk along the seashore. Even I need the fresh air and sunshine today.”

“Oh, that would be lovely. I must admit that I am a bit weary from my day, and I intend to check with Alison on last minute arrangements for the regatta, so your timing is perfect.” Charlotte said, smiling brightly while retrieving her bonnet. 

As the women linked arms, strolling toward the beach, Lady Susan said, “Charlotte, I have had news from London.”

***

Charlotte stopped and turned to Lady Susan, “Please, Susan, tell me. Bad news?” Charlotte began to tremble with fear for Sidney, Georgiana and Otis. Tears began to rise to the surface, and she was afraid that she might faint.

“Charlotte, it is _not_ bad news! I am so sorry that you misunderstood. No, it is possibly rather _good_ news! Lord Grasmere knows that we are awaiting a return ship from the West Indies and he wrote to let me know that one of the ships that makes that voyage has made port in Portugal on its way to England. That was three days ago. Now… we cannot be certain it is the same ship, but there is a strong possibility.”

Charlotte breathed deeply and allowed a tear to fall out of sheer relief at the news that it was not a disaster she would be unable to bear.

“Knowing the time it takes to cross to London, it may be that your wait is almost over for the return of your Sidney.” Lady Susan said with a smile, as she continued to hold onto Charlotte’s arm to keep her steady. “I am hopeful for you dear girl. It has been a long wait, has it not?”

“Thank you for that encouraging news. And forgive me for imagining the worst! My fears torment me day and night and the waiting has become more excruciating with the passing of every day.” Charlotte said, calming herself. “I do hope to hear from him and also Georgiana before long.” 

With fear lifted and a renewed anticipation of the travelers’ return, the women walked along the beach taking in the expansive beauty of the ocean. 

“Well met, Miss Heywood, Lady Worcester.” James Stringer approached them with his usual warm mile. “Miss Heywood, I am on my way now to meet Miss Alison Heywood to enjoy an afternoon walk.” Lady Susan, reserving comment, simply smiled and watched the exchange between Charlotte and Mr. Stringer. It was apparent that they had an understanding between them. 

“Mr. Stringer, always nice to see you. Enjoy your walk, please give Alison my best, and let her know I will see her tomorrow.” Charlotte said with a twinkle in her eye.

“I will enjoy it very much and I will give your sister your greeting as well. Good afternoon, Miss Heywood, Lady Worcester.” With that Mr. Stringer went in the direction of Trafalgar House.

“And what was that about, Charlotte?” Lady Susan asked with an inquiring smile. 

“Mr. Stringer has asked to begin courting my lovely sister. He has sought Mr. Tom Parker’s approval, as well as mine. And, everyone, including Alison, is happy about this new attachment.” Charlotte said with a satisfied grin.

“Well… that is an interesting development, Charlotte.” Lady Susan said as they continued their stroll toward home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guests, women breaking barriers, hello again.

Charlotte had been at the river since the break of dawn. The day promised to be clear and pleasant with just the slightest breeze, which would be welcome for keeping cool during the festivities.

Charlotte and Alison were as busy as could possibly be imagined, making certain that all was ready for the Second Annual Sanditon Regatta. Food tents were being erected, drinks in casks placed for the ease of the guests, and delectable dishes were arriving from all corners of Sanditon. It would be a fine day and it was owing to Charlotte’s unflinching drive to make it all perfect. 

“Charlotte, I hesitate to ask, but have you had any word at all from Sidney or Miss Lambe?” Mary Parker questioned as she arranged food dishes on the table.

“Not since Lord Grasmere let Lady Susan know that a ship from Antigua made port in Portugal on its way to London and that was almost a week ago. Nothing from Sidney or Georgiana yet… have you had word?”

“Unfortunately, not, although we expect they will be returning very shortly. We must try to be patient. I am sure they should have made London by now, as there has not been any unfortunate news of sailing issues from the West Indies, so we can hold every hope that they are well,” Mary said in an attempt to calm any fears or anxiety she herself or Charlotte might have.

As expected, Sanditon was filling up with visitors from London—the beau monde was once again descending upon the regatta at the suggestion of Lady Susan Worcester and given what could be gathered from the guest list for the hotel, planned to stay for the evening’s ball. There was a palpable excitement in the air.

“Welcome one and all to the Second Annual Sanditon Regatta!” Tom Parker announced with great enthusiasm. We are pleased to extend a warm welcome to our competitors and guests alike, so without further ado, let the festivities begin!“ Applause was heard along the river shoreline and with a great deal of laughter, the children set to work constructing their sandcastles as other events were also making ready.

“Alison!” Charlotte called to her sister, “My dear sister, you have worked wonders with the preparations! How would I have made things ready without you!” Alison smiled broadly and hugged Charlotte. “You, Charlotte, are the wonder worker. This is a grand affair you have planned!”

It appeared that not only had London shown up for the regatta, but the local residents had emptied their houses and come for the day’s activities. Those who were not participating in an event at the moment, were seen milling about the refreshment tables gossiping with friends. “My dear Mary, these sandwiches are simply delectable,” Mary Parker was the most gracious hostess with the refreshments and blushed at the steady compliments.

“Mary! Tom! We are here for all the excitement, although with our weaknesses today, it will be difficult to say for how long.” Arthur said with a frown. Arthur and Diana came into the dessert tent to greet their family. “It is a grand turn out, is it not?” Mary said smiling. “Indeed it is!” Diana effused.

“I do feel I could try a small cake, since my breakfast was at least two hours ago.” Arthur said eyeing the sweets. “Has anyone heard from my brother Sidney? It would be a shame if the Parker brothers were not able to participate in the gentlemen’s boat race,” Arthur continued while filling a plate with food.

“No, Arthur, no word from Sidney, so it appears the Parker brothers will not have a full team to launch a boat.” Mary said looking around. 

“I don’t know… perhaps I may have a third in mind. Remember how Miss Heywood stepped up to play cricket last year. I wonder what she might know about rowing…” Arthur said with a questioning look.

“Oh, Arthur, please! You cannot expect Miss Heywood to join your rowing team!” Diana said, laughing.

With that thought playing in Arthur’s mind, he went in search of Charlotte. 

Charlotte, with all underway, found nothing calling for her attention at the moment, and sought out a quiet spot to rest and gather her wits about her. Lady Susan, accompanied by friends from London, strolled by and offered unending compliments about how this event has found a place on London’s calendar. “Thank you, but I certainly could not have accomplished this without many willing hands. It is Sanditon’s event, and many were part of the planning. It is wonderful to see you all again.”

Charlotte smiled in the direction of Lady Susan, “Susan, I hope you are enjoying your time today. I have hardly seen you of late and miss our conversations.” “Yes, Charlotte, I miss our time together, as well. We must make time very soon,” Susan said as she turned to join her friends. Turning back to Charlotte with an afterthought she said with a smile, “Do not fret about Mr. Sidney Parker. All will be as it should be. Love always finds a way… if not today, then soon.”

Left again with only her own thoughts, Charlotte gazed out at the river as her mind turned to the emptiness she felt with Sidney, Georgiana and Otis away. The regatta last year was not a fond memory as far as Sidney was concerned. She mused about the way Mrs. Campion treated her, and Sidney being ambivalent about his feelings for her. It was a difficult day—one she did not relish revisiting in her mind and she found herself blushing with renewed agitation at the memory.

“Miss. Heywood!” Arthur Parker appeared to have just finished eating, wearing a few crumbs on his lapel.

“Mr. Parker, how are you today? I am pleased to see you here! I trust Diana also came to the festivities.” Charlotte turned and greeted Arthur with a warm smile.

“Indeed, Diana is here, although I expect she is sitting somewhere in the shade for fear of sun stroke,” Arthur said with some mock concern. He continued, “Miss Heywood, as you know, our brother Sidney has not arrived from his trip and the Parker boat will be needing a third. I don’t suppose you know much about rowing, do you?” With that reminder, Charlotte felt again the closeness of Sidney as he attempted to teach her rowing. “You were brilliant at cricket… perhaps you also row in Willingden! Could you be persuaded to be part of the Parker team? You are, as you know, almost part of the family.” Arthur asked ever so ardently, not wanting to miss out on the boat races.

Charlotte broke into a broad smile and uttered a small laugh. “Mr. Parker, you know that I am not able to row a boat in a race. I certainly do not have the strength!” 

“No, of course not! We would simply want to you sit in the boat and bark commands! You would not have to lift an oar!” Arthur continued with his usual enthusiasm. “Do say you will give it some thought. It would be great fun!” 

“I will give it consideration.” Charlotte said smiling, and with that the two of them walked back to the activities.

From a distance Charlotte could not believe her eyes. She could not be mistaken! Sir Edward Denham and Clara Brereton were strolling the river arm in arm. As they approached her, she had to recover from her shock in order to speak.

“Sir Edward… Clara, I am surprised to see you. I have heard no news of either of you since my return a number of weeks ago. How are you? Doing well, I hope.” Charlotte stuttered and tripped somewhat on her words, not knowing how to greet them.

“Well met, Miss Heywood.” Sir Edward said with his usual charming if not devious smile. “The surprise is all ours—we were not aware that you were returning to Sanditon after that scandalous event with Mr. Sidney Parker… there are no secrets here you know, and we were as shocked as anyone that he sold himself to Mrs. Campion. Truly disastrous for more than himself I suspect.”

Sir Edward continued as Clara smiled benignly at Charlotte. “We do have news of our own. Of course Denham Place is my property and after Clara and I were wed in London, we recently decided to return home. And, as it may be shocking and truly unexpected, time heals wounds and for us time away has led to a thawing of our relationship with my step-sister, Lady Babbington.” 

At last Clara spoke, “Charlotte, are you making Sanditon home? We have not had any news since our return just a few days ago. If you are willing, I would enjoy visiting and catch up on all that has occurred this year. There are changed hearts, I dare say.”

“Clara, Sir Edward, I would be most agreeable to spend time catching up with you, and yes, I intend to make Sanditon home…but obviously, today would not be a good time for a lengthy chat.” Charlotte said. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lady Babbington approaching with her little son and his nanny. “Edward, Clara, well met.” Esther said with what appeared genuine warmth. This was such a break from the past and the unhappy events last year that Charlotte was feeling a little dizzy. 

“Charlotte, well met. This event is certainly very grand for Sanditon.” Esther said. “I understand that you and your sister, Alison, are to be thanked for this well-run event. I am sorry Babbington could not be here for the regatta—he does enjoy the competitive boat races—we expect him to return in time for the ball tonight.”

Turning to Sir Edward and Clara, Lady Esther asked how they were settling into Denham Place and encouraged them to call on them at Sanditon House. 

With a twinkle in her eye and a smile playing at the corners of her mouth, Esther said to Charlotte, “Very nice to see you, Charlotte. No news from Sidney I assume. Well, not to fear, he and his ward, Miss Lambe will return eventually. For now good day to you, Charlotte, Edward, Clara.” And with that she walked away.

“Please excuse me Sir Edward, Clara. I have issues I must attend to before the next event start. It was lovely to see you again. I do wish you well here in Sanditon.” 

Charlotte smiled and walked hurriedly in the direction of Tom and Mary Parker. “You cannot imagine who is here—Sir Edward Denham and his _wife_ Clara Brereton! Were you aware of this? Things change when you least expect them.” “My word, what a surprise,” Mary Parker said.

Just as Charlotte was catching her breath, she was approached by her sister, Alison. “Charlotte, you are a hard one to catch up to today!” Allison said, hugging Charlotte. “All is well, I hope?” Charlotte asked. “Oh, indeed, but you really must listen to this news…” And with that Alison proceeded to tell Charlotte that she would be aboard a boat in the gentleman’s race. Apparently one of Mr. Stringer’s team came down with a fever. She offered to help, and Mr. Stringer, remembering Charlotte’s offer to play cricket, invited her to join the team. “Isn’t that amusing, Charlotte?” Alison said with mirth. 

“Oh, Alison, I likewise have been asked to join a team! This would certainly make it more interesting, would it not? I do not believe this has been done before—two women participating in what is usually a men’s boat race! We are certainly bringing Willingden to Sanditon, are we not, sister?” she said with laughter. 

Charlotte then went in search of Mr. Arthur Parker.

Guests crowded the shore to watch this most unusual race with of all things, two women as part of teams. 

“It just simply has not been done.”

“I am shocked.”

“Women in a boat race—scandalous!”

Comments were heard whispered one to another as the race was set to begin. Charlotte and Alison were enthusiastic to participate in the most exciting and competitive event of the day. Mr. Tom Parker was reluctant to have Charlotte on board in the most important position; however, he finally gave his approval believing Arthur would be crushed if there was no Parker team. 

“Captains, take your place…” and with that, the cannon exploded a shot and the boats were off! The rowers strained at the oars, perspiration showing on their brows as their coxswains called out motivation and encouragement. This responsibility fell to two of the most inexperienced among them—Charlotte and Alison. Both had learned rowing in Willingden as rowers—but the tactics that fell to the coxswain were not lost on them. Both were as competitive as any man.

The crowd roared as the boats came around the bend in the river. The four boats all remained in the competition and all were straining forward to cross the finish. Charlotte shouted encouragement as the Parker brothers edged ahead to first place. Given Mr. Arthur Parker’s believed ailments this was nothing short of miraculous. 

As the final flag waved them into first place, Mr. Stringer’s boat came in a close second. All was cheering and happy tears by Mary and Diana Parker. The women who watched with some disdain as the race began were probably the most impressed and cheered the loudest for Alison and Charlotte’s boats.

Arthur and Tom assisted Charlotte to disembark from their boat, and all was happy laughter and just a bit of surprise for having won from the Parker crew, Mary and Diana. 

Charlotte, smiling with her hair tangled by the wind on the water, walked toward the refreshment tents, parched from all of her shouting to the crew. Alison joined her laughing and expressing the sheer exhilaration of having broken a barrier and what fun she had. She was quickly swept away to celebrate with her own Team Stringer.

“Admiral Heywood I presume.” Sidney smiled as their eyes met.

“Sidney” Charlotte whispered his name.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ball

“Walk with me. Come on…” Sidney said extending his hand to Charlotte. Without hesitation she took his hand and with the crowd looking on, they quickly released their hands and began to walk along the river. 

In typical Tom Parker fashion, Tom came quickly along to greet Sidney and welcome him back. “Sidney! Welcome home. We were not sure when you would be returning. Good timing! Was that not the most exciting race?”

“Indeed it was, Tom, and you succeeded without me, although without Admiral Heywood you may not have.” he said smiling in Charlotte’s direction. 

“You must stay with us—we long to hear all the news of your voyage and time in Antigua. Please say you will! Mary has been so concerned and will love to have you with us.” Tom spoke with enthusiasm.

“Of course, Tom, I will stay tonight, but I will not be able to stay longer. As you can imagine there is much to be dealt with in London. I came to Sanditon without so much as a night’s sleep. And, obviously, it was good, or I might have missed this unusual regatta. Well done, Tom.” Sidney said with affection for his brother.

Sidney and Charlotte began walking again away from the crowds that were still milling about before dispersing. Once out of view and hearing, the two stopped walking and Sidney reached for Charlotte’s hand again. “How I missed you. Had I known you would return to Sanditon, there would not have been a voyage to take me away from England. The time at sea was most painful being unable to hear from you.”

“It has been a strange time. I have been kept very busy with the planning for the addition to Sanditon… and the regatta was another project your brother, Tom, asked me to lead. However, every moment not occupied with these responsibilities were dedicated to thoughts of you. Many nights I was unable to sleep for the thinking.” Charlotte said nervously.

Not knowing how to approach the most burning questions between them, Charlotte continued, “I am so very glad you’re back. I trust Georgiana and Otis are well?”

“Yes, they are well and will be coming by coach later today—their intent was to see you right away. They said often how much they owe to you and your faith in them. Georgiana in particular has missed your friendship terribly.” Sidney said.

“Charlotte!” Alison called to her. 

As Alison quickly came along to see that Charlotte was not in a difficult situation with an unknown man, Charlotte smiled and said, “Alison, please meet Mr. Sidney Parker. Mr. Parker, this is my sister Alison.” 

In stunned silence, Alison simply looked on as Charlotte and Sidney stood waiting for her to remember her manners and speak. “Oh, do forgive me. After hearing so much regarding you from your family and Charlotte, it is a great pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Parker!”

“So, another Miss Heywood. A pleasure to meet you.” Sidney smiled and said, not forgetting his manners.

To break the awkwardness of the conversation, Charlotte explained to Sidney that Alison is a guest of Tom and Mary. “Tom and Mary invited Alison to come to Sanditon without my knowing. It was the most wonderful surprise! She has been the best help with this regatta anyone could ask for and I do hope she stays on for a bit longer.”

Alison, surmising this was a very special moment said, “Charlotte, I believe I am being rude interrupting your conversation, and the Parker children are ready for another chance to sail their little boats, so I will be off. Mr. Parker, it is so good to meet you and to see you are safely back from your adventure.” Alison glanced at Charlotte with a knowing look and walked away in search of the children.

“Sidney, I am so relieved that you are here. Do forgive me, but I am exceedingly tired after everything today—I believe I was up and busy before the cocks crowed this morning! As much as I long to hear all about your trip, I cannot be much of a conversationalist right now. I feel a strong need for a bit of tea and rest before this evening. I wonder, are you are planning to attend the Regatta Ball tonight?” 

“Yes, Charlotte, I will be there if for no other reason than to see you.” Sidney said, looking fondly into her eyes. “I hope you will reserve a dance for me.”

“Of course, Sidney. I will look forward to it. But for now I wonder if you would mind walking with me to Lady Susan’s so I can rest a bit before this evening’s activities.” 

“You know I do not mind. Every moment I can be with you further restores me.” Sidney said as they began walking back toward town.

“The regatta, Charlotte. You are a wonder jumping into the gentlemen’s race, and I can see that Alison is a Heywood after your likeness.” Sidney said with a smile. “You never cease to surprise me.”

Charlotte smiled at his awkward compliment and realized how much she missed even simple conversations with him.

As Charlotte said good-bye to Sidney and closed the door, she collapsed into the nearest chair and with her hands covering her face, shed a few tears of utter relief and joy. “All will be well,” she told herself.

“Oh my, Alison, you are a vision of loveliness!” Mary said as Alison came into the room wearing Charlotte’s beautiful blue gown, all in readiness for the ball. “Thank you, Mrs. Parker. I feel like royalty! It was so generous of Charlotte to give it to me and I will treasure it forever!”

Alison felt she would burst with happiness with all that was transpiring for Charlotte and herself. “Mr. James Stringer had asked that she reserve at least two dances for him. Blushing, she agreed of course, knowing that young ladies did not dance twice with the same gentleman unless there was some intention.

Lady Susan waited in the drawing room for Charlotte to come downstairs while their coach was waiting patiently. The gowns that Lady Susan had made for them were exquisite and would cause many appreciative nods from ladies and gentlemen alike, especially the beau monde who were attending a Sanditon ball for the first time. 

“Charlotte, you look elegant in that beautiful gown. The rose color is perfection on you.” Lady Susan said as Charlotte entered the room. After a moment Susan said, “I detect that you may be feeling a little flustered. Sidney will be most appreciative of your beauty so no need to feel anything other than regal!” Susan said with a smug smile.

The two friends smiled warmly and set out for the ball.

As the music swirled and dancers gaily swept around the ballroom, Charlotte anxiously waited for her friends to arrive. It was such a long time since she had seen Georgiana and Otis and it was under the most strained circumstances. She was standing near the doorway so their arrival could not be missed. 

Otis, with his fiancé on his arm, arrived. “Georgiana! Oh, Georgiana! You look like the happiest and most elegant woman in the world!” Charlotte wrapped Georgiana in an embrace and was close to shedding more tears of happiness when she remembered her manners and reached out for Otis’s hand. My friend, Otis! How I have missed you both so much.” 

“Charlotte!” Georgiana said, with the most sparkling smile and happy tears of her own. “Imagine we are back together—what kind of mischief shall we get into now?” she said with a giggle. “My assumption is that we will plan the most elegant and fun wedding ever held in England!” Charlotte said laughing. “Please, let us set aside many afternoons to spend together. You will find everything that has developed here very interesting and somewhat surprising! It would be very enjoyable to spend this evening just us two, but that is not to be. Please enjoy yourself tonight. I will be watching the happy couple!” Charlotte said with genuine love and delight for the two to be married.

Just as Otis invited Georgiana for a dance, Alison arrived, accompanied by Tom and Mary Parker. Immediately Charlotte again felt tears forming as she gazed at her sister in the beautiful gown that held so many memories for her—mixed to be sure—from elation to unbearable sadness. “Alison! You are stunning! How I love seeing you here! My heart melts, dear sister.” Charlotte said, holding her sister’s hands. 

At that moment it became evident that she was not the only one to recognize Alison’s beauty, as Mr. Stringer approached and asked Alison to dance. “Miss Heywood, you look lovely. My breath is fairly caught away!” And with that they stepped to the dancefloor with Alison glowing and Mr. Stringer obviously in love.

While Charlotte stood looking on with joy at the loved ones she was surrounded with this evening, another announcement was made, “Lord Babbington and Lady Babbington…”

“Well met, Miss Heywood.” Lord and Lady Babbington came up to her and smiled knowingly. “You look a picture of happiness and perfection this evening if I may say so.” Lord Babbington said. “Yes, Charlotte, you do appear much relieved now that Sidney and his charge are back in England. I believe they are here tonight. An ambitious trip to be sure.” Esther stated, not waiting for an answer. 

“Ah, here you are.” Sidney entered the ballroom and immediately sought Charlotte out. He was especially pleased to also see his good friends standing with her.

“Babbington! Esther. Such a pleasure to see you both again. How is that little son of yours? I trust all is well.” 

“Yes, your namesake is well. We are not sure what we shall call him, Sid seems a little inappropriate for such a little fellow. We are open for suggestions if you have any for us!” Babbington said with a grin.

Charlotte looked from Lord Babbington to Esther with curiosity. They had never revealed to her their son’s Christian name. And now she understood why. They were being gentle with her heart while the questions remained about her future with Sidney. Esther gave Charlotte a kind, almost sisterly look that explained it without words.

The evening progress as a dream, Alison and Mr. Stringer danced together almost as one—so well paired. Georgiana and Otis spent so much time looking into each other’s eyes as they danced it was a wonder that they could follow the steps. Tom and Mary seemed to genuinely enjoy their evening, dancing with many of the guests, enjoying the success of the day. The Babbingtons shared an evening without the drama that had plagued their courtship and it was a delight for Charlotte to witness.

Diana and Arthur came late to the ball, given to their exhaustion after the excitement of the regatta. However, Arthur was in good form and very excited to see his dear friend, Georgiana Lambe. “Miss Lambe!!” he called out. “How I have missed your company. Please introduce me to your fiancé. So pleased for you. I do hope, however, that you will gift us with your presence in Sanditon from time to time—or, in London. We do spend most of our time there.” Arthur ran on and on with his happy chatter and caused Georgiana and Otis to laugh hilariously a time or two.

“Charlotte. Would you care to dance?” came the invitation she had waited to hear for over a year. The voice of the man who wanted to dance with only her. 

“You know I do. I love to dance—especially with you.” And with that they danced, both recalling the last time they were together without interruption. Before a fire, before an old love stepped in, before the most painful decision of a lifetime was made. Neither could stop looking into the eyes of their beloved, the love they thought was lost for all time. Both knew in that moment that their future was happily sealed.

Sidney led Charlotte to the balcony that overlooked the ballroom. “Here we are again. We have created a few memories here.” he said. “Charlotte, I would like to finish the last conversation we had in this very place. You know I am less than perfect. We have covered that before. This past year has taught me one thing. I am incomplete without you. I do not want to go on without you by my side.”

Taking her hands in his, holding them near his heart, he intently looked into her lovely face and asked the question she had feared she would never hear. “Charlotte, my dear Charlotte, you take my breath away with every thought of you, and I ask now with all the love in my being, will you forgive me my many failings and consent to stand with me for a lifetime as my wife? I do not want to go on without you.”

“You will not need to go on without me. I will gladly become Mrs. Sidney Parker. I love you with every fiber of myself,” Charlotte said with tears running unabated down her cheeks. Sidney reached up and wiped the tears and kissed her gently, not caring whether there were spectators.

And there were spectators, also crying happy tears—Lady Susan, who always knew love would find its way, Tom and Mary Parker, Lord and Lady Babbington, Georgiana, Otis, Arthur, Diana, and most especially, Alison and Mr. Stringer, who would at another time announce their own plans.


	15. Chapter 15

Three Weddings—Sanditon, Willingden, London

_Three months after the Regatta Ball_

Charlotte and Sidney chose to be married in Sanditon. Charlotte, wearing a beautiful cream silk and lace dress, simply glowed under the loving gaze of her groom as she made her way down the aisle on the arm of her father. The entire Heywood family came to Sanditon, even though Mr. Heywood was not inclined one bit to travel. However, this magical place had won the hearts of his two daughters and the marriage of his oldest daughter was reason enough to make the trip. 

It was a jubilant congregation that cheered the newly married couple as they exited the chapel, many of whom were shedding quantities of happy tears—it was a love that was hard fought and won as some would say, against the odds. Those who loved them and had their faith in true love restored by Sidney and Charlotte were all in attendance. Lady Susan was honored to be seated with Charlotte’s family, as Otis Molineux was asked to be part of the Parker family seating. Two soon-to-be brides stood with Charlotte—Alison Heywood and Georgiana Lambe. The Parker brothers stood with Sidney.

They received their guests at Sanditon House where Lord and Lady Babbington opened their home and gardens with a sumptuous luncheon in honor of Lord Babbington’s dearest friend and his new wife. Lady Denham would have been very pleased—aside from the extravagant cost perhaps. 

Mr. Crowe who had been touring Europe for weeks missed much of the reconciliation of the newlyweds and no one was more surprised or glad, for it provided more opportunities to raise a glass to their happiness.

Sidney and Charlotte Parker left for a month to the south of France and upon their return will begin building the home of Charlotte’s design which will be positioned along the clifftops, overlooking Sanditon and the vast sweep of the ocean that means so much to them both. 

***

_Six months after the Regatta Ball_

Mr. James Stringer proposed marriage to Alison Heywood at the Regatta Ball, at practically the same time that Sidney proposed to Charlotte. The two sisters had always been very close and their joy for one another knew no bounds when this became known. 

Alison and James Stringer elected to be married in Willingden. They had traveled to Willingden to ask for her father’s blessing within a week of the ball, and James fell in love with not only Alison and her family, but with Willingden. He only wished that his father were still alive and could have met Alison and her family. He would have been very pleased for Young Stringer.

The town of Willingden was delirious with joy over Charlotte’s marriage and Alison’s engagement. Alison’s wedding would be a grand opportunity for the townspeople to celebrate with the Heywood family. The women of the town decorated and filled the church with a profusion of beautiful spring flowers and provided a sumptuous luncheon on the town square in honor of James and Alison Stringer.

Alison wore her sister’s wedding dress, cream silk and lace, and she remembered the ball gown that Charlotte gladly shared with her, as well. The Parkers—all of them, Lady Susan Worcester, and many of the friends from Sanditon, traveled to Willingden to see another Heywood sister wed to one of Sanditon’s own. Charlotte stood with Alison, unable to contain her tears of happiness for her sister and her dear friend, James Stringer. 

Mr. and Mrs. Stringer returned to Sanditon briefly, and soon departed for London where James would begin his apprenticeship in architecture. The Sanditon project, nearing conclusion, was safely handed off to be completed by his able team of craftsmen.

Mr. Stringer hoped to begin plans for a town of his own design at some time in the future. There was some discussion of joining forces with his new sister-in-law Charlotte in establishing an architectural firm. Time would tell.

***

_One year after the Regatta Ball_

Georgiana Lambe, on the arm of her guardian Sidney Parker, floated down the aisle of the London cathedral to meet in marriage the man of her choosing—Mr. Otis Molineux. Her happiness and sparkling smile told anyone present that this was a love born of the stars. 

Georgiana, with her almost limitless fortune, could have had any wedding dress designed for her, but she had asked Charlotte if she could wear her dress. So the beautiful cream silk and lace dress, was altered to Georgiana, and spoke volumes about the love between friends. Her guardian, Mr. Sidney Parker stood with Otis Molineux—a man that he had at one time forbade Georgiana to see. Mrs. Sidney Parker—Charlotte—stood with Georgiana, again with tears of joy brimming over. 

In true London fashion, a grand dinner at an exclusive hotel was held in their honor where only the very best champagnes from France were served with the delicacies expected at such an affair. Mr. Arthur Parker enjoyed the lavish meal with great delight and overindulgence.

Mr. and Mrs. Molineux departed London for their summer home in Sanditon to relax in the warmth of not only the sun and warm breezes, but in the love of true friends. They will continue to call London their home with Otis’s business headquartered there. However, Otis and Georgiana will spend many happy afternoons in Sanditon with their dear friends, Mr. and Mrs. Sidney Parker.

True love always wins—and Lady Susan is never wrong about this…

The End


End file.
